His Secretary, Love, and Obsession
by Beautiful Blood Red Roses
Summary: Edward, a prestigious lawyer, immediately falls for his new secretary, Ms. Swan. Will his new obsession make her quit before she realizes her feelings for him? AH, AU, OOC, Darkward
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight's characters or the plot. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own my plot line in this story.**

**Summary:** **Edward, a prestigious lawyer, immediately falls for his new secretary, Ms. Swan. Will his new obsession make her quit before she realizes her feelings for him? AH, OOC, Darkward**

**WARNING: This story will contain lemons (sex) in future chapters. That's why this story is rated M. There are some adult themes. If you are not comfortable with that, I suggest you read a different story. Also, if you can't handle drama, suspense, romance, or some dark themes, I recommend reading a different story. Don't worry, though. It won't go past an M rating; I sincerely assure you. :)**

His Secretary, Love, and Obsession

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

EPOV:

It felt like every day got more monotonous than the last.

Every case, every single damn seminar got even more boring as the days droned on. Even the monthly community outreach speech I did became dull. Usually men my age loved their jobs at my age, and would be proud to have had the kind of education I was given. But not me. I wondered if I felt that way because I didn't even have to struggle, like most attorneys starting out who didn't have connections, for my job. Well here I was: 27 and already the Vice President of Cullen Inc.; my adoptive father was President. How did I get the job? Connections, and lots of them. Practically my whole family worked here and some _had_ worked here in the past, when I felt like life was perfect. Even my recently ex-girlfriend had worked here…

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the painful memories of her. We had been going out since our sophomore year in college. She had wanted to be a lawyer's secretary and I had "wanted" to be an attorney. I really thought she was the one for me. I had even thought of proposing marriage… That is, until I caught her cheating on me with the Regional Sales Director, James. My father had fired her for cause, saying that she didn't come to my office on time on several occasions, which was true. Sometimes, I had to have Jessica replace her for the day, James' secretary. Oddly enough, those were the days that James _just _happened to be absent. Carlisle couldn't come up with a practical reason to fire James, though. His record was "spotless".

I had decided to go to a seminar about qualified domestic relations orders (which just reminded me of my last girlfriend for certain reasons), instead of being present for the interviews for my new secretary. I wanted to be surprised. Hell, even _that_ would make the day seem less tedious; a new secretary that had been chosen by someone else. That was very unusual for someone in my position. Almost every Vice President wanted to be present for a secretarial interview.

Now that I thought about those interviews, I wondered how they went. What kind of questions had my father asked? If I had been there, I probably would have asked something idiotic like _What experience do you have with planning meetings?_ because I had never given an official secretarial interview with Carlisle before, since Tanya had easily gotten the job because of our "relationship". My lip unconsciously curled slightly in disgust at her; she had told me that the minute I told her my father was the President of Cullen Inc. she wanted to try and marry me so she could have some of my inheritance or possibly even more. I guess I wasn't really surprised when she filed for half of my current income and possessions because we were breaking up. The Judge, who personally knew my father, had simply rolled his eyes at her and said that that sort of thing was only for _married_ couples. Her lawyer, Jacob Black of Black LLC, had been extremely angry that the judge didn't even give him the chance to speak, even though he had come up with contradictory arguments against me. But the adjudication was final. I personally believed he was mad that he didn't get the chance to try and win against Cullen Inc. in a case. We were known rivals, even though our firms were located states away from each other. I'm sure Tanya wasn't too pleased that she was practically kicked out of the court room, either…

I mentally cursed myself for thinking about that slut again. _Today is a new day, Edward. Get over her._ I wondered what I could think about for the time being, and decided to muse over what the new secretary would be like. Smart and sophisticated? Dull and dumb? I guess it really didn't matter what I thought of her. Carlisle had warned me that I wouldn't be able to help choose my assistant if I wasn't there for those stupid interviews.

He _had_ told me he would most likely choose the most organized person with the best qualifications and typing skills for the occupation. I hoped that didn't mean the oldest person. I just wasn't comfortable trying to make small talk with elderly people.

I sighed as I got into the elevator and pressed number 49, the next to highest story in the building. Carlisle was on level 50 because he was the President and CEO. Just as the doors started to close, I thought I had heard a bell-like voice ask me to hold the elevator. Thinking it was my imagination (it was impossible for a voice to be so heavenly), I simply looked down at my phone and noticed a few missed texts from Alice.

_**Where r u? txt me back when u can k? **_was the last text I received from her, about a half an hour ago. Half an hour ago, I had been busy taking a very cold shower after a dream I had about a brunette girl in a French Maid costume… I was kind of embarrassed for dreaming that because it reminded me of some of the dreams I had had as a teenager, but when I woke up I couldn't help but this of how beautiful the girl was.

**Yes sister dear? **I replied. I walked out of the elevator and stepped into my office. As I sat down, my phone vibrated.

_**Come 2 the club in a few weeks w/ all of us? U need 2 hav som fun aftr ur break up w/ ur gf. Cant go this weekend cause jazz is goin 2 seminar. Week after em&rose r on vayk.**_ I stared at the message, reading it a few more times before I hit 'reply'.

**Sure tell me when we're goin.** I sighed, hoping Tanya wouldn't be there, too. She had liked to go there with me, especially for the expensive drinks I would buy her. I looked out the window, seeing nothing.

_I didn't know that in a few short minutes I would meet the woman who would change my life forever._

BPOV:

I was utterly and completely terrified. I even felt a little grateful to the handsome jerk that didn't bother to hold the elevator for me when I called for him. Maybe he didn't hear me, or maybe I wasn't loud enough. I usually couldn't speak properly (well, not properly, just loudly) when I was this scared.

Realistically, I was just really nervous for my first ever professional job. But I couldn't help but think that I was going to be fed to hungry lions in a few minutes. I had only applied for an out-of-state job because my best friend Angela had dared me to apply to Cullen Inc. a few weeks before graduation. I honestly never thought a very powerful megafirm would want plain old small-towned me to work for them. Angela had been given an interview at Black LLC and had gotten the job. I had only accepted this position because it was the best pay and, at the time, I thought it might be fun to move out of state and see the world. I had really wanted to get away from Forks, to get away from those flashbacks and nightmares that haunted me every evening, but I soon realized that moving away wasn't as great as it seemed.

When the elevator doors opened, I stepped into the tiny, movable room and pressed number 49, the story in the building that the Vice President, one of my bosses, worked in. My thoughts drifted back to a few weeks ago, when I was still an occupant of Forks, Washington. Both my parents were upset when they found out that I was moving to Chicago. Renée had cried hysterically for about an hour while Charlie just sat next to her, holding her hand, patting and rubbing her back, while his head seemed to be unconsciously shaking slowly back and forth. Even he looked like he was close to tears. I promised them that I would visit as often as I could, and in return, they promised to call me at least once a week. Then, later that day, Renée suggested we try using Skype to stay in touch; she said she had done some research on the internet, feeling that just calling me every so often wasn't enough. I agreed to download Skype and Charlie bought me a webcam for the laptop that had gotten me through college as a good-bye present.

The hardest part of leaving them was actually _leaving them_. I honestly never thought it would be so hard for me. I had just been to college in Alaska. I guessed I was so upset because I was practically moving across the country, where I wouldn't have the financial resources to see them that often in-person. I had cried silently on the plane to Chicago, but apparently I hadn't been as subtle as I would have liked to have been because the flight attendant asked me if I was going to be all right once, and then shot me furtive glances the rest of the way there. When we were about to get off, he gave me his number and said to call if I ever needed anything. I thanked him but refused his number because I didn't want pity from him, or anyone for that matter. I was always a very independent person in my own way (though most would consider me shy and timid, I knew there was another-bolder- Bella just begging to be let out of her cage)… Maybe that's why Charlie was so surprised when I told him I was going to college to become a secretary; he had seen that "Bold Bella" once...almost everyone I knew had seen her at least once until that life-changing day… I almost smiled when I thought of Charlie's shocked face when I told him that I wanted to be a secretary. I knew that no matter how old I got, I would never forget his expression. It literally was priceless, in my opinion.

I gulped as the elevator doors slowly opened. I could feel my heart pounding and stuttering in my chest, sweat starting to bead behind my neck, my stomach tightening uncomfortably as I cautiously walked to the absolutely _huge_ glass (well, it looked like glass) desk, being careful not to trip. Coordination wasn't always my strongest point.

Taking in my surroundings, I noticed that the office room had a very modern-ish design to it. On the wall to the left, there was a continuous line of black bookshelves, with the exception of a little clear colored corner desk which was directly to the left of me. On the wall to the right, there was a big green plant (that looked like it was fake), a couple of paintings, and two more black bookshelves in the front right corner of the wall. The first painting was of a single rose with an absolutely stunning bloom. It didn't seem that anyone could be capable of having a _real_ rose bloom like _that_. The other painting was abstract, and in my opinion, it was too beautiful to describe. The contrast of the dark and pastel colors was undoubtedly striking. Looking back at the glass desk again, I noted that the black office chair was turned away from me and the chair faced the "window wall". Well, that's what I had called them since I saw this movie when I was really little… I wondered if there was someone there, so I decided to boldly speak. Well, it was bold for me.

"Um, is this the Vice President's office?" Yes! I didn't stutter. I didn't blush. I didn't even pause in mid-sentence. Where did the nerves go? I started to smile as I thought this job might give me a boost in my confidence. Maybe I would get "Bold Bella" back.

That's when the chair quickly swiveled around to face me. I felt that forming smile start to fade as quickly as it had come.

Shit, crap, fuck.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-idy shit.

The nerves were officially back on at full-force. So much for confidence.

It was the hot guy who didn't hold the elevator for me. This man, no, this…this…_angel_ was utterly gorgeous. As if my legs were automatically moving for me, I found myself getting closer and closer to him. His piercing green eyes never left mine as I walked toward him. Studying him carefully, I noticed that he had very angular features, but not to the point that he was scrawny looking. I supposed he would fit in the category of lanky; I suddenly liked lanky. His nose looked like it was perfectly straight, and his jaw… _oh_ his jaw! It was a strong jaw with hints of some stubbles already. I blinked and looked again, closer now since I was still walking to him, just to make sure I was really seeing those stubbles. Then again, maybe he didn't shave this morning? Or maybe he just had a lot of testosterone in him… I unconsciously licked my lips, feeling embarrassed immediately after doing so because my eyes were still locked with his. I was pretty sure I started to blush as I decided I couldn't deny that I wanted this man, even if it meant being with him in _that_ way. I stopped when I reached his desk, feeling like I was going to blush any second again (this time for no reason, though) if I wasn't careful. Slowly, my brain processed that he hadn't answered my question and what I had been thinking about him was probably going to get downright sinful if I didn't stop thinking about him.

"I said, is this the Vice President's office?" I asked again. Too bad the desk was clear. We could have had a lot of fun on this desk… Whoa! Was that really _me_ thinking those things about him? My parents always thought I had a completely innocent, child-like mind. Well, for the moment, they're wrong… I _knew_ I'd start thinking this kind of thing about him if I didn't watch myself. This guy was just too hot for his own good.

"Yes," the gorgeous man answered in a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly, seeming dazed. "My name is Edward Cullen and I'm the Vice President of Cullen Incorporated. You're the new secretary, I presume?" He smiled crookedly, making my heart pound even faster. I _really_ hoped the paramedics were close by in case I have a heart attack. Oh my gosh, his voice was like sex and honey… Mmm…or was it sex _with_ honey? That'd be even better. Here's the really _great_ part: He seems normal so far! I eagerly smiled at him.

"You assume correctly, Mr. Cullen." I thought it was odd that his almost emerald green eyes darkened a shade or two (it looked almost like jade now) when I said 'Mr. Cullen'. "I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella." I blushed slightly as I wondered if saying my first name preference when I had introduced myself was too informal. He _was_ my boss, after all. Sadly, but truly my boss.

"Well, Bella," he said, a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes formed as he said my name, "it's an absolute _pleasure_ to meet you." And then he winked. I felt like a tomato from blushing so forcefully at his words and actions. He stood and walked around the desk, stopping in front of me. "Or should I call you Ms. Swan?" He almost muttered to himself as he thrust his hand into mine.

"It doesn't matter to me, Sir," I answered honestly, still shaking hands with him. I was suddenly starting to feel a little uncomfortable now, a little uneasy, I guess; I mean, yeah, the guy's hot, but he's my boss and he's looking at me strangely. I guessed that I had been looking oddly at him, too, but I was starting to feel guilty for beginning to think I might _want_ a relationship with my boss. I shouldn't be thinking about him like that, and he shouldn't be thinking about me that way either. We could probably get into trouble, and we _were_ in a law firm at the moment.

"How about Ms. Swan for the time being?" He arched a brow delicately. I nodded silently in response as his eyes ghosted up and down my body, drinking in my form. I had automatically nodded at him without thinking. It wasn't because he was my boss, but I just _felt_ like I should do whatever he told me to do. Weird. "I'll call you Bella when I…get to know you better." Again, that Cheshire-like grin. It was starting to creep me out. I fought back a shiver; his expression reminded me so much of… I probably shouldn't have almost starting flirting with him; he might not be acting this way if I hadn't done that. I cursed myself in my head. He could be just like…_him_ for all I know.

"All right," I replied, my voice shaking slightly. Damn it! You will not be afraid of this extremely intimidating man, Bella. He's just your boss who happens to be staring at you like you're a piece of meat. _Shit. It's gonna be a long day_.

I knew I was going to be fed to hungry lions, just not one lion that looked so human.

**Okay, I have no clue if this is good or not. I think it is. Review and tell me if this sucks or if you like/love it!**

**The more you review, the more I update. The more I update, the closer we get to some juicy lemons!**

**Beautiful Blood Red Roses aka Emily :)**


	2. Awkward All Around

**Disclaimer: Do you **_**really**_** think I'd be writing this if I was Stephenie Meyer? Nope, I didn't think so either. I DO NOT own Twilight.**

His Secretary, Love, and Obsession

Chapter 2: Awkward All Around

BPOV:

"Is that everything?" I asked impatiently, wondering how the _hell_ it could take a freaking full _hour_ to explain a secretarial job that I was already qualified to do. I mean, I would have thought that it would have taken a half an hour or so at the most, but no. He went through – in detail – what I was supposed to do, from interviewing to typing for him occasionally. I had been as nice to him as possible throughout the whole ordeal, but at this point I was feeling kind of pissed; I just wanted to start working, earning my pay.

"I suppose so," He answered, looking hurt that I had snapped. Suddenly, his expression changed drastically, "But I will only warn you – since this is your first day, of course – that I do not tolerate it when my _employees_ retort smart comments at me…or decide to question my authority. Ever." His facial features seemed to change way too often for a normal guy. Note to self: Edward Cullen has weird mood swings and acts like he's on his man period.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in any way." I said quietly, flinching slightly. I didn't want to try and make him angry; he might be just like… I am not going to think about him, I am not going to think about him! No flashbacks, I don't have the mental stability to take the blow of one right now, especially when I'm in public!

"It's all right." He smiled a beautiful, perfect crooked smile at me that made my heart beat faster. _How much toothpaste does this guy use every day?_ I sat down at my desk while shaking my head slightly, trying to focus on something other than him. It was now my goal to make sure I kept my relationship strictly professional with him. He might be unstable for all I know; hell, he could even be a serial killer! Maybe my hints were too subtle. Maybe I needed to just say, "_I don't know if you're interested in me or not, but I don't want to become involved in a relationship with you."_ Yeah, he'd probably respond _very _politely to me, assuring me that I wasn't going to be sought after. I unconsciously crossed my legs, causing my skirt to hitch up slightly above my thighs. I looked up to find that he was still standing in front of my new desk.

My eyes locked with his as he said huskily, "Well, if there's _anything_ else I can get _you_, just tell me right away, okay?" I nodded, but I wasn't sure he saw me do that (because he had looked down as he had spoken to me). He suddenly seemed to be a bit preoccupied unashamedly ogling my legs. I uncrossed my legs quickly and tucked them slightly behind myself. He blinked a few times and then, without saying another word, strolled over to his desk. _Damn_, he's hot. The way his hips moved as he swaggered back to that desk… Stop it, Bella! You're _not_ going to let this happen again! Quit drooling over him like he's the biggest, most scrumptious cake in the whole world! If he was cake, he'd be lick-able…but from what I could tell (that button-up shirt _really_ wasn't hiding much to the imagination because it fit him so tightly), he was already lick-able; he appeared to have a six pack… I _think_. Well, it looks like he's got a - Oh my Gosh, when am I going to stop admiring his body? Even if he does have an amazing body, that doesn't mean he's got a fantastic mind.

I roughly pushed my bangs back behind my ears (I could never get all my hair to grow out at the same length; I always ended up with broken ends), sat up in my chair, and got to work. As I organized folders, interviewed people, and even tidied up the room when there was nothing left to do, I couldn't help but feel a bit scared as I felt like there was a pair of smoldering green eyes on me. When I had bent over to pick up a strewn paperclip, I heard a groan that turned into the sound of throat clearing (which caused me to bolt upright); I had made sure I was as erect as possible after that.

EPOV:

When she bent over in front of me, my mind went to the dirtiest parts of the gutter. I thought of how I could bend her over my desk and go hard and fast. I imagined myself thrusting deep inside her little, hot, tight, wet (for me and myself _only_) core. I could almost hear the way she would moan my name, and had a reaction to the thought that I wasn't even finding embarrassing. I tried to focus on my work, but she was just so damn appealing. A few minutes after she had bent over, I felt a delicious vibrate near my groin. _Wait, what? Vibrate near my groin?_ Oh. Alice had texted me.

_**Hows the new sec?**_I thought my sister wouldn't accept the kind of response I wanted to give (about how stunningly gorgeous she was), so I tried replying as nonchalantly as possible.

**Shes fine i guess, very pretty. **I wasn't going to mention anything about her beauty, but I felt like it was almost wrong not to. A few minutes later, I got a reply from Alice.

_**Thats nice c u in a few mins k? k.**_ I didn't really have time to think of any way to reply to that (there was no stopping Alice), when the elevator doors opened.

"Hello, ma'am. Welcome to Cullen Inc. You're in the Vice President's office. How may I help you?" Bella asked kindly, crossing her legs again. _Why the _fuck_ did I insist on a clear desk? Am I really _that_ stupid?_

Yes, I am, and yes, I think I already have a thing for her legs. They looked so smooth, so creamy, so _delicate_…

"Oh, I just came in here to see my brother, Edward, and then meet the new secretary. I'm Jasper Whitlock's secretary. Hi, Edward!" Alice chirped, waving at me.

"Hello, Alice." I grumbled. It wasn't fair; I wanted Bella all to myself. I never was good at sharing anything…but I guessed if I ever had to share something with Bella, I automatically would. She was my everything already. I knew that in a few years time we'd probably be settling down together, making our own little family. But right now it was a little uncomfortable; she most likely didn't realize her feelings. I had realized and accepted them in a heartbeat. And after that moment, I considered myself in love with her. I just needed to give her some time. Soon, my little darling would be in my bed, having my dick in her pussy, and _only_ my cock would be in that little heaven. I vaguely wondered if she would want to give my dick a nickname; Tanya had. I shuddered, purely disgusted by her. I no longer felt any attraction toward her whatsoever. Bella had cancelled out any lust, affection, etc., I had ever had for her. I started to fantasize about me rubbing Bella's little swollen belly, round with our child we had made by tenderly making love to each other. I smiled like the love sick fool I was. I didn't even care that I knew that when I started to get to know her I'd be officially whipped.

I heard repeated snaps in front of my face. "Earth to Edward!" Alice frowned at me; I usually wasn't a day dreamer.

"Sorry, Alice, I was just thinking about a case that's been bothering me," I lied smoothly. She seemed to buy it…I hope.

"Well, I was just telling Bella about the club and had asked her if she wanted to go sometime." Alice filled me in. I couldn't believe I had just missed the first interactions between my sister and future lover…future _wife_. "Then, you sighed really loudly and had this far away look, so I thought it was time for you to get back to the real world… What did you say, Bella? I can't remember. Will you go to the club sometime?" I held my breath as I enthusiastically awaited her response.

"Umm…." She frowned, obviously deep in thought. "Sure, I guess."

"Wonderful!" Alice clapped her hands together quickly, bouncing slightly on her heels. "Edward likes to go to the club, too. Well, the whole family goes, really." She continued, waving her hand as she corrected herself.

"The _whole_ family?" Bella croaked. She was probably just nervous about meeting her future in-laws.

"Yes." Alice frowned. "Is that a problem?"

BPOV:

Hell yes, it's a problem. Your brother's been staring at me all morning from what I can tell. I sighed. "No, it's not a problem, I suppose."

"Great." Mr. Cullen smiled widely at me. "We were all thinking about going in three weeks or so." Alice arched a brow, which soon turned into a slight frown. Suddenly, she looked like she was going to laugh, but quickly composed herself. Good grief, did the whole family's emotions change so quickly?

"Edward, since when did you become part of the Welcome Wagon committee?" Alice teased, a slow smile starting to form on her glossy lips.

"Since… Well, Ms. Swan just needs help getting accustomed to Chicago, that's all." He said gruffly, on the defensive side now.

Alice turned her attention back to me. "So, are you going? I'm sure everyone would _love_ to have you there." She pointedly started staring at her brother again.

I gulped. "Sure, I'll go. I'm glad that we're not going this weekend though," I added, "I'm still organizing everything in my apartment.

"I hope you get everything in-place within a few weeks." Alice replied, smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks, me too, Miss…?" I said, trailing off.

"Mrs. Alice Whitlock. Well, that's all I really came here for, and Jazzy _did_ say to come back to him soon…" She trailed off, and headed back to the elevator. She paused for a second and said, "Oh, Edward?"

"Yes, Alice?" Mr. Cullen looked up from his desk. He appeared to be a little frazzled about something.

"Text me." With that, she hopped into the elevator and the doors shut quietly.

So basically, I had just agreed to go somewhere outside of work where Edward Cullen was going to be…even though, he had openly stared at my legs, groaned when I bent over in front of him, and felt as if he had stared at me all morning. Other than that, the morning was pretty uneventful.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, it was time for lunch. Now, when it's time for lunch, most people think: _Yay! Break time!_, but I was thinking: _NO! Dodge boss time!_

At twelve noon sharp, my break started. So, I got up from my desk and walked over to see the boss.

EPOV:

_**U like her already dont u?**_ Alice had texted me as soon as she had left my office. As the elevator doors had closed, I noticed her rummaging through her purse. I stared blankly at the message. I loved Bella, but I knew telling Alice that wasn't going to help me, if not hurt me.

**Yes. Now go away, its almost lunchtime.** I replied, trying to shoo away my pesky fly of a sister.

_**Imma just say shed probly go 2 lunch w/ u.**_ I smiled. I hadn't even thought of that.

**Thnx Alice.** I truly was grateful.

_**Anytime bro.**_

I smirked. Time to woo that girl.

BPOV:

"Mr. Cullen?" I said carefully. I was still apprehensive of him. I wasn't known as one to let my guard down easily. Especially not after… I shuddered slightly, but managed to keep my smile intact.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" He replied, smirking a bit. _Why the hell is he smirking at me? No, that's the wrong question. Why the hell am I asking myself this?_

"Um, it's twelve." I said awkwardly. Were employed people supposed to do this? I never did it when I worked at Newton's… I shuddered again, losing my smile this time as I remembered all that had happened in that store.

He looked at the clock. "I thought it was around eleven? Wow, I guess not. Usually, the days go so much slower, but now that…" He trailed off and looked at me. Yet again. Is it just me or is this awkward?

It's awkward all around today. Even high school hadn't been this bad. No, wait, I take that back.

"Um… Can I go for my break? Mr. Cullen, er, President, said that my lunch break would be at twelve." What was I supposed to call him? Mr. President, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Carlisle Cullen…? I'd be okay with calling him "Boss 1", and Edward Cullen "Boss 2", but I thought that for some reason I wouldn't easily get by with that.

"Did he really? Hunh. What a coincidence. My lunch break is at twelve as well." Cue Chesire grin and déjà vu… Don't think about him, Bella! Don't let him control your life. Let go of the past.

"That's great." I squeaked and smiled falsely, gulping for some fresh air. It's getting a little steamy in here, I think. I gotta get the hell out of this place. "Well, I'm gonna go head over to the nearest McDonald's. I'm sure a big Vice President like you would want to go to some fancy restaurant for your lunch, so I'll see you after-"

"You'll see me _when_ we get there. I've been in the mood for McDonald's lately, actually. People say it's delicious and that they're…what was it? _Lovin'_ it?" He smiled, chuckling a little to himself. Oh wow, that was _so_ funny, I forgot to laugh. How could a person be so scared of a person, yet so _sarcastic_ toward them in their head at the same time?

"Yep, that's what they say." My voice cracked. I am officially creeped out by him; he seems to have controlling tendencies. He didn't even ask if it was all right if he joined me.

"You know…" He started, trailing off. "Since we're both going to McDonald's, and I'm starting to become environmentally conscious," Sure you are, buddy, sure you are, "-I think it'd be best if we'd just ride together." Aren't you going to ask my opinion about this, hmm? I paused for a second, then being the push-over I am, agreed to go. When I nodded, he looked like a kid on Christmas getting that perfect gift that they had wanted for a while. But I noticed he never verbally asked if that's what I wanted…oh well, maybe I'm just being over analytical? Yeah, that's it.

I wondered if I would've gotten such a pushy, moody boss if I hadn't moved to Chicago. I thought back to Newton's, and had my answer from experience and intuition.

Probably.

As we went down the elevator together, Edward would mention some of the best parts of Chicago (also known as the things that tourists or people on dates went to): the malls, the art museums, even the fucking _ice rinks_. When he said ice rinks, I had politely said that I could barely keep upright on cement. He had said that I just needed someone to be there for me, to catch me when I fell. I had almost snorted at him. Since when does anyone want to catch me when I fall over my two left feet?

"Let's take my Volvo, shall we?" Finally! I get to say my opinion.

"Umm…sure." Great job, Bella Swan. You really know how to tell a guy your opinion. I shook my head and frowned at myself slightly, wondering if talking to myself in my head was considered normal. Hopefully, for me, it was normal. I sighed as Mr. Cullen opened the door for me and offered his hand to help me in. I reluctantly took it, and couldn't help but notice the fact that he had kept his hand on mine as long as possible. Maybe I'm just overanalyzing again. Maybe he's got a girlfriend and just wants to be nice to me because I'm the new girl in town.

To my great disappointment, I soon realized that I was sadly mistaken.

EPOV:

As soon as I had her in the car with me, I couldn't help but think: _This is it. This is the one I've been waiting for…and for so dreadfully long, too._

**Ok, I think my author name should be "addicted to those reviews" or something, cause I keep getting this big grin every time I see a new review. So, since 25 people have alerted this story, may I please have 25 reviews for a faster update? A slow update is once a month and I don't want to do that to you guys cause you're all awesome! :)**

**If you want anything specific in this story (even if it's a certain lemon you've dreamed of reading), mention it in your review and I'll reply to it, saying whether or not I can fit it in with the plot line.**


	3. Lunch

**Disclaimer: Fan fiction is for fans. Do I really need to say that ****I do NOT own Twilight****? That's what I thought. I also don't own McDonald's, but I think their McChicken's taste pretty darn good. :)**

**Reply to sunshine x: Yes, that's going to happen, but gradually. I don't really think it's realistic for him to do that right away. Don't worry, it'll happen within chapter 10-ish. Maybe even sooner, I think.**

His Secretary, Love, and Obsession

Chapter 3: Lunch

EPOV:

Why had I ever mocked the saying 'love at first sight'? How could I ever doubt that something so powerful was so real, so true?

The answer to those questions could be answered simply, in my opinion: Before meeting _her_, I was an idiot. I had slept with most of my previous girlfriends and I felt ashamed of that now. _How_ could I tell Bella when the time came? How could I tell her that at one point I had willingly shoved my dick up some girl's vagina that I had no feelings for whatsoever now? That girl, no, that _disgusting skank_, was Tanya. I would never stop regretting every sexual act I had ever done previously…with a different woman besides Bella. I didn't know if I could ever forgive myself, even if Bella did. What if I had gotten some girl pregnant? It would have undoubtedly ruined me. I would have to pay child support, and then I would be carrying that baggage to Bella when I finally met her. If I had gotten a girl pregnant, that might have meant one child less for my Bella.

I knew that Bella wouldn't have forgiven me for _that_. All women, deep down, yearned to bear their own child. And to think that I may have prevented that… I shook my head slightly, revolted by the way I had been a few years ago. Now, I hadn't been considered a womanizer. No. I had just been the average Joe who slept with his girlfriend on the weekends, one girlfriend at a time.

I had trusted every girl who had claimed that she was on 'the pill'. I shuddered this time. What the hell had I been thinking? I hadn't been thinking. I had been a horny teenager who wanted to get some. Hell, I had wanted to get some in my mid-twenties! I guess that was considered normal; I was a guy with a bunch of sperm in my balls, said sperm constantly wanting to get out of it's confines. I just now wished that it were possible to go back in time, to save myself for Bella when the time was right.

But that would _never_ happen, no matter how much I wished it could.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed with grief. Just as I went back to mentioning to myself what a horrible person I was, not waiting for my soon-to-be wife, I felt a little finger tentatively tap my arm. I looked down and smiled. Bella was so adorable; she was so tiny. Her whole head was leaned back in order to merely look at my face.

_How are we going to have hot rabbit sex when she's so short…?_ Maybe I was too tall. I brushed off the thought, realizing that we'd figure something out. It'd be two brains working to find a solution when the time came. Who knows? She might like it that I was so tall. And scientists have confirmed that guys that are tall are also more likely to have longer and thicker…well, do I really need to spell it out for you?

"Aren't you going to order, Mr. Cullen?" she asked quietly. I figured I'd use her shyness to my advantage.

I leaned in closely; thank goodness I'd just popped a breath mint into my mouth a few minutes ago. "What was that, Ms. Swan? I didn't quite catch that." I said huskily, letting my breath fan her face a little bit, but not to the point where I was blowing on her face…what if I was blowing on her…? I quickly started to focus on her big brown orbs, not wanting to have an erection for her in public.

"U-um…." She trailed off, stuttering. I noticed her cheeks were starting to turn a light shade of pink already. _She _must_ be a virgin_. The cave man inside me was glad: she would truly be mine when I took her gently for the first time. We could get kinky later. "I asked you if you were going to order?" She made it sound like a question.

"Oh." I said, straightening up as I notice the cashier stood behind the counter impatiently. "Sorry." I muttered and quickly asked for a Big Mac.

When we got to our booth, I was ready to learn everything I could about her. I felt this sort of energy deep within me, almost giddy to receive information about her. Odd. I had never felt that with any of my previous girlfriends.

_You also haven't fallen in love with any of them, either._

That was true. At the very least, I had saved that for Bella. She was my first _and last_ love. I would love her until the day I died, which hopefully wouldn't be soon.

"So, tell me. Alice is your sister, yes? Or is she your sister-in-law?" Bella asked me while pouring some ranch dressing on her salad.

"She's my sister. Sort of." I murmured, a bit uncomfortable. I didn't like where this conversation was going, but I had a feeling I'd need to tell her sooner or later.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Bella chuckled, relaxing slightly. She was such a tense little thing. I'd have to massage her sometime.

"Um, I was adopted by her father about twenty years ago." I muttered, roughly biting into my sandwich. I really couldn't talk about this here; it would have to be somewhere more private.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking. That was way too personal, sorry." She apologized again.

I waved a hand, brushing her off. I swallowed my food. "It's fine. I've had that question asked several times." And I could never really answer the question without flashbacks going through my head. Until now. I smiled; she was so good for me. She was already easing my pain. "What about you? Do you have your parents?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes. They're happily married and always appear to be in their own little bubble together. They truly love each other." I saw a ghost of a smile start to form before it vanished suddenly. I hoped that was how we'd be: always together, wrapped in our own little world together, in love together. Forever.

"You miss them." I stated. It wasn't a question. I knew how she felt.

"Yes." She sighed. "I haven't seen them or talked to them since I left. We're going to talk tonight, though. My mom had me download this thing called Skype; it lets you talk to people 'in-person'." She smiled slightly as she made quote marks with her little fingers. She really was the most adorable creature on this earth.

"That's wonderful." I said, truly feeling happy for her. At least she didn't have to go through the pain of… Don't think about it, Edward. You know it's not good to dwell on the past. Think of your future: Marrying Bella, impregnating Bella, Bellla having my babies, raising those babies as a family together, and finally growing old with Bella and meeting our grandchildren.

I decided to start up a new conversation; the silence was becoming unbearable after a few minutes of just eating. It was unbearable because I didn't want Bella to think we were incompatible, not that it was uncomfortable, at least it wasn't uncomfortable to me. I would be horrified if she ever thought that we wouldn't work because we couldn't keep up a basic conversation. "Tell me, where did you live before you came here?" I already knew the answer from demanding her file from Carlisle this morning, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Besides, I didn't want her to think that I had stalker tendencies or something. I wasn't a stalker; I was just a curious person that wanted answers the moment the questions popped into my head.

"Forks. Forks, Washington." She clarified, seeming to be a bit more nervous now.

"I've always lived in Chicago. Is the weather much different from here? I've heard it rains a lot over there from different attorneys I know." I commented.

"Yes, it _does_ rain a lot over there. But you get used to it after a while." She explained.

Then she picked up her drink and sucked on the straw.

_Down boy. Down, down, down – this is hopeless._ It truly was hopeless. The moment her pouty lips touched that straw, I started imagining it was my dick instead. But when she started to suck on it… It drove me wild, to say the least. I felt my manhood throbbing, aching for her to ease my discomfort. My cock began to twitch, searching for the soothing touch and reassurance of her little hands and mouth, possibly even her pussy.

So I had two options: excuse myself, run like hell into the bathroom, and jerk off. _Or_ I could just see what happens and not go sprinting into the bathroom like a one track minded adolescent boy. I chose option two after some heavy thought.

She seemed to dislike my sudden silence. "This Coke is really good. What did you get to drink?" She asked me, cocking her head to the side.

I hope you think my cum is better than that Coke because I think that if I don't watch myself I'm going to end up thrusting my dick into that little mouth of yours. Hey, it'd be a free show at McDonald's. "Coke." I answered quickly, hoping my arousal wasn't too obvious in my voice. I didn't want to scare her off, but at the same time I sickly hoped she might want to continue her break in our office when we got back there.

"Oh. That's cool." She said, looking down at her food, frowning. I felt bad for being so short with her.

"I actually haven't been to McDonald's in a few years or so." I confessed. "No one will ever go with me. Apparently all the other restaurants that cost ten times as much taste better."

"Hunh. I'm guessing your girlfriend likes those kinds of restaurants. Am I right?" She questioned.

"Well, yes, if that includes my recently ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her a little while ago for…certain reasons." I replied, a slow smile starting to form. Was she trying to figure out if I had a girlfriend or not? Had she wanted to know if I was taken or not? Has she 'set her sights' on me?

"Oh." She said, a different tone to her voice. I hoped that was a good sign.

"I kind of wish that I had a new girlfriend, though." I said seriously. "There's a charity fund – everyone who is employed at Cullen Incorporated is required to be present - coming up soon that I wouldn't want to attend without a date. It's horrible to go to unless you have someone to pair up with so to speak." I continued as nonchalantly as possible. I really wanted her to go with me, be my date.

"Oh." She said again. Didn't she get the hint? She was an intelligent woman. Maybe she was just shocked that I'd mentioned this to her already, even though I barely knew her.

"As a matter of fact, it's precisely one week after the day that Alice plans for us all to go to the club." I flashed her my crooked grin. It was the smile that had gotten me places during high school and college. Or rather, it was the smile that had gotten my _cock_ places during high school and college. I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself, thinking about what a fool I had been back then.

"Oh. Is it really?" She squeaked. I nodded eagerly. "And there isn't any way I can get out of it?"

I shrugged, disappointed. "Not really, no." Did she have other plans already? Does she have a boyfriend, husband? I internally cursed at the thought of her with another man besides me.

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't have a date and I don't have anything formal to wear; I never went to Prom or anything like that." She said in a rush. Then her eyes widened as she looked down at her plate.

BPOV:

What was I thinking? Why in the world did I just tell him all that about myself? That was personal information, and I was supposed to stay strictly professional with him. It was my goal. I just needed to keep reminding myself that now. Constantly.

"You never went to Prom? A beautiful girl like you never went to Prom?" He asked, incredulous. I blushed when he called me 'beautiful'.

"No," I said quietly, "I…I can't dance." Well, at least that part was true.

"It's all in the leading." He winked. I suddenly didn't feel very hungry; well, I _was_ almost finished with the stupid salad (I hadn't felt comfortable eating anything else around him for some reason, not that I felt fat, but I didn't want to look like a slob when I tried to eat a hamburger. I almost always got some mustard on the corners of my mouth.).

"Well, that may be true, but I just don't _like_ to dance." Just like I _don't_ like you.

"Oh. Sorry." He muttered, focusing on his burger again.

"It's all right." I replied, feeling unperturbed. I twittled my fingers, trying to find something to do (I had finished my salad now). He took the last bite of his sandwich, grabbed his drink, and stood up.

"Mmm, that was really good." He smiled seductively, licking his lips in a slow motion while looking into the deepest depths of my eyes. I gulped, torn with my feelings; should I feel repulsed or aroused?

"Mine was good, too." I heard myself say in a dazed voice. I stood up and before I could, he snatched my tray. I looked at him questioningly.

"Courtesy, I guess." He shrugged as he dumped the remnants on the tray into the garbage can. He walked out to the car silently. I followed, feeling guilty that I had watched his hips sway back and forth as he walked. Damn, that man had a great ass. If I ever got intimate with him, which I wouldn't (of course), I would make sure I got at least _one_ chance to squeeze that perfect butt of his gently. I bet it didn't sag, even though he looked like he was already in his late twenties. How does he have a six pack at that age (I think he's got a six pack)? He must work out. Wow, he must look hot when he's all sweaty and – Bella! You're doing it _yet again_ today! I blushed as I buckled my seat belt.

"So, do you have anyone in mind that you'd like to go to the charity fund with? Since you said you didn't have a date yet." He quickly added, keeping his eyes on the road the whole time.

"Oh, um…no, I guess I don't. I'll just be a loner during the event." I shrugged my shoulders delicately, showing him that I didn't care. I really didn't.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said darkly.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because…well, let's just say that _some_ of the people that work at Cullen Incorporated aren't exactly the most…good people in this world." You can say that again, dude. I had already almost spilled my coffee from this morning when a beautiful blonde bumped into me. She had sneered slightly at me as she strolled off gracefully. Stupid, gorgeous, blonde women. **(AN: No offense meant.)**

"There aren't really a lot of good people _anywhere_ in this world," I said, looking out of the window and trying to hide the tears that had started to form. I blinked rapidly, telling myself that _he_ couldn't hurt me anymore.

"Are you all right, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Cullen asked in a strained voice that was filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I said, not really sure if that was the truth or not.

As we headed into the elevators after when seemed an eternity of silence (he had been driving with a frown upon his handsome face), he asked, "Would you like to attend the charity fund with me, Ms. Swan? I mean as my date, of course."

_Like I said, it's gonna be a _long_ day._

**Can we try to get me up to about 40 reviews PLEASE? :)**


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer: Haven't I told you that ****I do NOT own Twilight**__**enough yet? Stephenie Meyer owns it! But what if I **_**am**_** Stephenie Meyer? I'm not! :)**

His Secretary, Love, and Obsession

Chapter 4: Decisions

BPOV:

The elevator doors closed. Fuck. I'm in an enclosed environment with a man that cleary, no, _obviously_ wants me. I had been lying to myself when I had thought it was possible that he had a girlfriend and just wanted to show me around because I was new, and because he was nice.

And I have no _freaking_ clue what I'm going to do about it.

At this point, I had only a few options: option one, gently let him down and tell him I'm not interested in him the way I think he is with me, which would most likely result in losing my job for absolutely no reason, in my opinion. Then I would have to go job hunting again; I hated doing that with a passion. It was so…terrifying yet boring at the same time. Option two, go to this charity fund with my hot boss who just happens to be the Vice President, then afterwards, pretend like I thought we were going as 'just friends', resulting in…well, I don't really know, but I thought it might be ugly. Option three…oh, that tempting option three. Quit now, move back to Forks, _but_ have to face _him_ again.

I reluctantly chose option two. But, should I clarify that I only want to go as friends? Does he assume that already?

_Not from the way he's been looking at you_.

So, I guessed that I would have to tell him _after_ the charity fund (only if he brought it up, of course) that we were just friends. Period. I was going to put my foot down on this one. Sure, I could go to a charity fund with him, and possibly occasionally the club, too, but I am _not_ going to act like we're a couple. Even if he can fire me, cut my pay in half.

"Sure, I…guess. I don't really have anyone else to go with." Maybe that would hint to him that I might have gone with someone else if I had the chance? He either has a very thick skull, or I'm just _way_ too subtle about what I want. I was probably just too subtle about everything.

"Wonderful, where should I pick you up?" Umm, can't I just meet you there?

"My apartment, but shouldn't we just meet each other there?" I asked. Hopefully, he'd agree to the latter suggestion.

"Nonsense. You're my date, I think I should be able to ensure that you get a ride." I sighed internally. This guy was so pushy.

"I _do_ have a car." I mumbled, but I had already given up. He had the power, not me.

"Most people do." He smiled crookedly, then turned serious. "But, maybe I just _want_ to pick you up."

"Maybe." I replied and stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. I walked over to my desk and sat down. Edward walked up to my desk and gently set the tips of his fingers on my left hand.

"Will you type for me?" He asked softly.

_I don't really want to, but you're my boss._ "Sure." I got up again and walked beside him over to his desk.

As I typed for him, he would lean over my shoulder and point to the screen when he decided he wanted to change something. Throughout the whole ordeal, I began to feel more and more uncomfortable, nervous even. His hands would brush against my shoulder blades ever so often, and the soft touch would catch me off guard, causing me to spell something incorrectly. I would always hasten to fix it before he could notice, but by the way he chuckled, I'm sure he did. At one point, I was almost ready to tell him that I wanted to make it clear that we were just friends (and still would be at the charity fund), but some instinct told me not to, and it wasn't for fear of my job.

_He's so nice to me, even if he is a little weird. Maybe I should…_ Should what? Give him a chance? Maybe he's better once you get to actually know him? Yeah, just keep tell yourself that, Bella.

_Just like when you dated Mike Newton_.

I had dated Mike Newton during my Sophomore and Junior year of high school. I had known about him since first grade (he had always been popular), and later on he was Forks High's Quarter Back. I had no idea why he had started to chat with me once I started working at Newton's but I soon found that –

"Bella – I mean, Ms. Swan? You seemed to have spaced out on me. Did you catch that last sentence I said?" Mr. Cullen smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes; they held concern for me.

"Oh, sorry. Umm, the last word I typed was 'mother'?" I made it sound like a question.

His eyes softened slightly. "Yes Ms. Swan, the last word was 'mother'. Now, I need this to be sent to this address pronto. All right?" He arched a brow.

"Yes, Sir." I said, nodding seriously. I grabbed the address and started to head to my desk.

Mr. Cullen rolled his eyes. "Ms. Swan, kindly make sure you do not _ever_ call me 'Sir' again. It makes me feel old." He grumbled.

"Sorry, S – I mean, Mr. Cullen." I smiled slightly.

"Much better." He purred. I shuddered slightly; he reminded me of Mike _way_ too much. There was no way I could consider a relationship with him. I had come to a final conclusion.

Just be friends even though he's a hot rich guy that seems to be infatuated with you.

Yeah, that little sentence made _a lot_ of sense; well, I guess it truly did if you read between the lines.

A few hours later, I was exhausted. I had been typing furiously; writing wills, editing letters that would be sent, trying to ignore a pair of brilliant green eyes that belonged to Edward Cullen. I internally sighed; it was a tough first day.

I couldn't decide if I was attracted to Mr. Cullen or not. On the one hand, he was sweet to me and never tried to touch me in a way that would surpass my boundaries. However, on the other hand, he stared at me much longer than necessary (or to my liking), he had asked me out already (and I had reluctantly agreed to go because I didn't want to get fired), and his adoptive sister had pushed her way into one of my upcoming weekends. I didn't really _want_ to go; I had only agreed because she had connections with the President and Vice President. Then again, she didn't really _push_ her way into getting me to go – I was just a big pushover.

I looked at the clock which read five o' clock on the dot. I exited out of all the programs and shut the computer down for the day.

"Good bye, Mr. Cullen." I said as I stood and started walking to the elevator.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He suddenly asked. _What the hell? _ His voice didn't sound desperate, just a little anxious.

"Well, I do work here." I said, trying to be as polite as possible; I didn't want him to be angered again by my 'snarky' comments and questions.

"I know that, but… I don't know. Guess I'm just wanting to see the new secretary again already," he confessed. His cheeks tinged a delicate shade of pink.

"Oh. Well, goodnight." I said, carefully sliding into the elevator.

"Goodnight…Bella." I could have sworn he had said my first name, but I didn't know for sure.

I anxiously rushed into the car and put the key in the ignition, missing the key hole a few times in my haste. I couldn't wait to go home – I would get to talk with both of my parents. Did they miss me? Would they remember to chat with me? I drove as fast as I could, but the traffic was hell. The light turned yellow; Maybe I could make it! I accelerated the car (still not going above the speed limit), trying to make it. _Damn_; that fucking stupid light turned freaking red. I huffed and slammed on the brakes. The woman in the car behind me beeped furiously. _Well, I'm frustrated here too, buddy pal_. Stupid fucker.

I looked to the left and saw a man in a silver Volvo frustratingly tapping on the steering wheel. _Poor Edward, he looks like he's about to bust a fuze_. Wait a minute. _EDWARD?_ I looked over again just in time to see him turn left. The woman behind me beeped her horn again. I considered flipping her the bird as I started forward quickly.

**(AN: NO, he's not going to her house! He's going to his.)**

When I got home, I fixed myself some dinner and ate. It was okay, but I felt kind of lonely; I still missed dinner time with my mom and dad even though we hadn't had a meal together consistently for a while. It was almost seven o' clock now, the time we had set to meet each other on Skype. I got out my laptop and turned it on.

6:55 was what the laptop read after I had checked my email account and replied to a few messages. I decided to log in to Skype.

Renée was already logged on. I wasn't really surprised; she always did like to gossip, chat, et cetera et cetera. Charlie on the other hand…well, let's just say I had inherited his shyness. "Hi, sweetie! How was your first day? I can't see you." She said hurriedly, trying to get out all the words at once.

"Oh. Sorry," I muttered, readjusting the webcam. I smiled at it. "My first day was…interesting to say the least."

"Oh, baby, tell me all about it." Her motherly instincts were kicking; I knew that tone in her voice.

"Well, one of my bosses, the Vice President…he's…well…" I trailed off, not finding the right words to describe him.

"Disgusting?"

"No."

"A man whore?" She giggled a little.

"No!" I chuckled along with her.

"Eye fucking you?" She asked blatantly.

"No…well, sorta… Yeah. But that's not _all_ of him," I said, not really knowing how to say it.

"Hot and cold? Demanding? Infuriating, confusing, and kinda scary at times, but still seems to be a kind man?"

"That's him!" I screamed at the computer. I looked around the empty room and blushed, feeling embarrassed at my sudden outburst.

She laughed at me. "Oh, dear. He _does_ sound confusing."

"Yes, he is." I sighed.

"Well, now that I know his personality, tell me about his looks." The figure of my mother on the screen wagged her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes. That was _such_ a Renée question. "He's very nice looking, I guess."

"Describe him." She ordered.

"Okay, he's _really_ tall, looks like he's got a six pack, almost emerald colored green eyes, beautiful bronzy auburn hair, and just overall clean cut. He has a really nice ass, too." I covered my mouth as soon as I said it.

Renée openly had a fit of laughter in front of me. "That's wonderful... Maybe I shouldn't have just commented on that, but oh well. Does he talk to you much?"

"Umm…well, he asked me to this charity fund with him that everyone has to go to, and his sister asked me to go to some club with them the week before that, so…" I gulped. I was nervous about that charity fund.

"Oh, sweetie that's wonderful. What'd you say?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I chickened out and said yes to both of them." I answered.

"Great. Wow, Bella, you really are grown up…" She sniffed, and then tried to put on a brave face for me.

"Aww, Renée! Don't be sad. It's just a part of life; people get old." I shrugged and tried to smile at her.

She perked up instantly. Honestly, sometimes _I_ felt like the parent, but I would never tell her that.

"Well, how was the rest of your day?" She asked.

"It went fine. It was actually easier than the University of Alaska made a secretarial job out to be." I said, shaking my head.

"That's usually how it is. Do you want to speak to Charlie – uh, I mean, Dad, sweetheart?" Dad appeared on the top left corner of the screen.

"Sure. Hi, Dad!" I said enthusiastically. I had missed him.

"Hey, Bells. How's Chicago treating you?" He smiled at me.

"Well, I haven't really seen much of it yet. All I've been doing is hiding out in this little apartment trying to unpack my stuff. It's actually a little boring." I replied.

"Ah, well, it'll get a lot less boring soon hopefully. Don't drink and drive." He said sternly.

"Yes, Sir." I mockingly saluted him.

He chuckled, shaking his head at me. "I miss you, Bells." He said suddenly.

"I miss you, too, Dad. I miss you, too." My expression turned into a worried frown; were they okay without me?

"Enough about me. How've you guys been?" I asked.

"Oh, we're fine." Charlie looked around the room, searching for Renée, and waved at her. I heard her laughter in the background. I smiled; Renée always kept Charlie happy. "We went to see a movie today, after work."

"Oh?" I arched an eyebrow. This was unusual for my parents.

"Yeah. It was awful. All it had was zombies taking over the world and eating people. Your poor mother looked almost a light shade of green by the time we got out of that Port Angeles movie theater."

"Poor Mom," I said sympathetically.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut this conversation short with you, Bells, but we've got to go to bed early, and you probably do too." Charlie said seriously.

"Yeah. You know, I have to go to. I'm getting sort of tired."

"Goodnight Bells." I heard Renée call a 'Goodnight, Bella!' from the other room. She was probably doing laundry.

"I…I love you, Dad. Mom." I smiled a little.

Charlie looked down, but said while smiling, "We love you, too, Bells."

I took a shower and went to sleep wondering what was in store for me the next day.

**I don't know if you guys know this or not, but I have banners on my profile of this story and the future stories that I'm going to do.**

**THANK YOU for the 40 reviews I asked for, to all those that reviewed. I heart ya! :)**

**REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT!: Ok, I'll make a deal with you guys. I know you're all waiting to get to the lemons (I am too), but I'll give you something to tide you over. Maybe. I will not update for the next three days (not until Friday), and if I have 80 reviews, I will let you read about Edward masturbating in the shower :), thinking about Bella (he felt all sexually frustrated all day long, and he doesn't really wanna get a release from some other chick cause he's in love with Bella now). If I don't have that many, it'll just be a regular chappie. :( I know you guys can do this because I have 48 people who have alerted this story! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANNA LET YOU GUYS READ THIS! :)**

**Please, please, please, please! I'm sorry I'm such a review whore!**

**REVIEW! :) A-hem.**


	5. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I. Do. NOT. Own. TWILIGHT! :) Stephenie Meyer does.**

**His Secretary, Love, and Obsession**

**Chapter 5: The Meeting**

**I didn't get my 80 reviews. :(**

EPOV:

I sat up groggily in my bed, trying to remember what I had dreamed. Not remembering, I shrugged to myself and took a _very_ cold shower. Thoughts of Bella spinned through my head as I jerked off. I felt much better after that much _needed_ shower. I fixed myself some coffee as I dressed in my best suit; I not only wanted to impress Bella with my (well, Alice's) sense of style, but also wanted to impress all the people that would be attending the meeting today. I wanted to make sure that I looked as professional and authoritative as possible; I was the Vice President, after all. I tugged on the dark blue tie that Esme had gotten me for Christmas. It was my favorite tie; it had little light azure colored swirls overlapping a dark blue background. I straightened my black jacket in front of the mirror and checked to make sure I had shaved as many stubbles as possible. I really hoped Bella liked my stubbles because it was always so hard for me to keep a completely clean-shaven face. I sighed and went into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel and my coffee, and headed out the door.

I took the steps this morning; I didn't know why I had done that, but I had an odd feeling about the apartment complex's elevator. It seemed unpredictable. Once, I had pressed number three and it took me to level eight! It really needed to be fixed. I shook my head slightly, grimacing at the memory of not knowing which floor I was on. Finally, I had given up and knocked on a door, only to be greeted by a woman that was only wearing a towel… She had looked like she was about seventy or so and had been very flirtatious with me throughout our entire conversation. Cougar.

I reached the stop light that turned red _every damn time_ I got near it. I huffed as it turned red and slammed on the breaks. I waited…and waited...and waited…until _finally_ that stupid light flashed green. I quickly revved my engine and turned right. The rest of the lights had been green, so I was about ten minutes early for work. _Will Bella be there, too?_

I pushed the rotating door forcefully, walked around until it let me into the building, and headed toward the elevator. As I stood waiting, I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder. I turned.

"James," I greeted and nodded to him, and turned back to face the elevator. I smirked; I didn't feel one bit jealous that he had stolen 'my girlfriend'. Tanya was just another ex to me now – I no longer felt the need to stake my claim on her.

"Edward! How are you now that I've broken up with Tanya? No hard feelings still, I hope?" He chuckled evilly.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. I grinned at him, and whipped my head back to that elevator again. I tapped my foot anxiously; I wanted to see my Bella again.

"Really, then why do you look so nervous?" I stopped in mid-tap; what if he would want _Bella_?

I internally growled. He better not. I'd…I'd…well, I didn't exactly know what I'd do, but I _knew_ it wouldn't end well. I answered as calmly as I could. I said, "I just really wanted to close out some files this morning, that is, before the meeting starts." I tried to chuckle, but it almost sounded like a whimper.

I _needed_ to find a way to make sure that Bella wasn't anywhere near James during the meeting this morning. If he even looked like he was considering touching her…or talking to her… or even just _looking _at her, I would become undoubtedly furious with him immediately.

BPOV:

I gasped, sitting bolt upright in my bed.

I had dreamed of Edward Cullen, Vice President of Cullen Incorporated,…my…boss.

No, I had _nightmared_ of Edward Cullen. That was a better way to put it. I shivered. Instead of Mike haunting my dreams, it was Mr. Cullen. In the dream, I was working as a cashier at Cullen's. So, when it was time for my lunch break, my boyfriend, Edward, asked me to come to the back room to help him check to see if the new shipment had come. Then we would go to lunch together, as a couple.

"_Come with me," Edward purred, beckoning me with his index finger._

"_Can't I just wait here, Edward? It's so cold in that storage room. I don't wanna go in there," I whined._

"_It'll only take a minute, Bella. Come on," he chuckled as he tugged on my left arm. I reluctantly followed him into that cold, musky scented room._

"_Well, I don't see the new shipment _or_ the truck, so could we _please_ just _go_ now?" I asked, getting agitated that he wouldn't move. He slowly turned to face me._

"_Oh, I don't think we'll be going anytime soon, Bella."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked, unsure._

"_I mean, we're not leaving here for a little while. We're gonna go have some fun in the storage closet." He grabbed me by the waist and put his hand over my mouth, muffling my terrified screams. He started walking toward the cleaning supplies closet as he began speaking, explaining, "I knew you wouldn't want to have sex with me, so I devised a plan to make you. I know that sounds cruel, sweetheart, but the sooner you realize that you belong to me, the sooner we can move on with our relationship. This is going to be so much fun, isn't it, Bells?" He grinned at me while I sniffled._

_He quietly locked the closet door and then gagged me. My eyes felt all dry and puffy now from crying. "This might hurt a bit." He said, pulling me closer to him. I tried pushing on his chest. "Oh, no you don't. You really don't want me to tie you down as well, do you?" He asked, arching a brow tauntingly. I shook my head._

"_Good." He said, reaching in his pocket for a condom. I looked at him pleadingly._

"_Oh, honey, you're going to marry me anyway, why should we wait?" Why should I have sex with a crazy person?_

_I tried to scream when he reached for the zipper on my pants, but it came out as a 'Mph!' sound. "Baby, come on over here," He smiled and opened his arms. I got up and started to try to reach for the door. "Isabella!" He roared, his hand clamped down on my hair. I felt some of the hairs on my head rip from my skull as I tried to yell out in pain._

I had woken up screaming. This is exactly what had happened the first time Mike raped me, only in my dream, it was Edward. I shuddered.

_Should I go to work today?_ I thought about that for a minute. Yes, of course I should go to work today. I wasn't a chicken. At least, I didn't think I was. I stretched, groaning. Then, I got up and got dressed hurriedly; I was running five minutes late. I couldn't find any of my plain white bras, so I reluctantly put on the red, lacy one from Victoria's secret. My mom had given it to me for my birthday a few years ago. I had only worn it a few times. I tried to unwrinkle the dark blue skirt as I got in the car; this just wasn't my day, I knew it.

As I drove, I wondered what would make me dream something like that. I guess I was totally creeped out by him, but he couldn't be _that_ bad, could he?

I certainly hope not.

EPOV:

I sat in the chair anxiously watching the people that filed into the large room, hoping that each one of them would be Bella. I wanted her to be here so badly. I had missed her. I felt tense now that she was out of my sight unprotected; I was rigid in my seat. James seemed to enjoy my discomfort, though. Ass hole.

"Edward, man, since when did you start looking so…nervous?" Jasper lightly put a hand on my shoulder. I calmed slightly.

"I don't know," I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, I do," Alice grinned evilly, "Since he met _Bella_." She giggled.

"Oh, Eddie, who's the little lucky lady?" I heard the booming laughter that belonged to my brother. I thought I heard Rosalie huff; she had been best friends with Tanya for a while now.

"No one," I growled. James snorted.

"Lovesick fool," he muttered to himself.

"What's this?" Esme said, walking calmly into the room. "Are you all arguing again?" She asked, concerned.

"No, Mom, we're just discussing Edward's new secretary." Alice filled her in. Gossip. Carlisle smiled as he sat next to Esme.

"She _is_ qualified for the job, don't you think? She's an excellent worker, I knew you wouldn't be disappointed, son." Carlisle said. Obviously, he hadn't heard what Alice had said. I looked over to the pixie just as she started to open her mouth.

"Shut. Up." I said dangerously.

"I haven't even said anything, Edward." She replied, aggitated.

"Well, don't say anything, then." I said, nodding to myself.

"I can't guarantee that." I started to think of a witty response when a certain brunette walked in. She looked amazing, as usual. She wore a plain, white blouse that hugged her curves perfectly, a little black belt that showed how small her waist was, a dark blue skirt that went just above her knees, and some black, stiletto heel pumps. I noticed her hose looked a shade or two darker than yesterday. They looked almost black. Another pair, perhaps?

I almost laughed when I realized we practically matched with her blue skirt and my blue tie. Blue was such a flattering color on her…

"Ms. Swan," I said, smiling brightly. I felt whole, like everything was complete. James arched a brow slightly at me, but I didn't see it. I was too distracted by the beauty in front of me.

"Mr. Cullen," She nodded at me, walking to stand next to where I was seated. "Will I need to take any notes for you this morning?" She asked.

"No, no, that won't be necessary, at least I don't think so." I looked over at Carlisle questioningly. He nodded slowly with an unreadable expression on his face. Esme was smirking slightly; that was so unlike her…

"All right, then." She said. She turned and strolled down the row of chairs and began pulling out a chair.

"What are you doing?" I said, feeling lonely already. Good grief, Edward, she's in the same fucking room, and you're _lonely_?

"I'm going to sit in this chair?" She said, making it sound like a question.

"Um…well, in case I do need you to take notes I'd prefer you sit next to me." I said.

"Okay." As she stood, I heard an evil chuckle. James. _Damn it._

"You never had Tanya take notes during meetings, Edward. How about you sit next to me, babe?" James said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

_Oh _hell_ to the no._

I started to open my mouth to say something, but Bella cut me off. "That's all right, I think I'd rather sit next to Ed – I mean, Mr. Cullen." She shook her head to herself and frowned as she sat next to me. I smiled sweetly at James who looked furious.

"Well, Ms. Swan, you _are_ Edward's new secretary, I'm guessing?" Esme smiled kindly at Bella.

"Yes, it's my second day here." She replied, glancing over at me. I didn't have the decency to stop ogling her gorgeous body out of courtesy.

"That's wonderful." She said, now beaming at her.

"I don't think it is. I think that Tanya should have her job back." Rosalie said, glaring at my Bella.

"Rosie." Emmett warned.

"Well, that's just my opinion." She said, sneering at her husband. Emmett rolled his eyes. Bella's eyebrows furrowed again. I hoped she wasn't going to get wrinkles over that skank.

"It's eight o' clock," She said finally.

"Right. Carlisle?" I motioned for him to begin.

He nodded at me discreetly. "You've all done very well so far this year, and I most certainly am impressed with most of you. Some of you are a bit _childish_, I believe, but in the world of business, I suppose that doesn't matter." Carlisle said, staring down at James while he smiled back.

"I don't think it matters, either." He said tauntingly.

"Good." Carlisle pursed his lips before continuing. "We have some new employees, including Ms. Isabella Swan," Carlisle caught Bella's eye and smiled while she nodded back with a little wave as she blushed, "-and we will be getting some more new secretaries as well. Ms. Jessica Stanley will be on maternal leave soon, and she will be replaced by Mrs. Victoria Riley."

"Wonderful," James commented offhandedly, pretending to check his nails, "-fresh meat."

Carlisle sucked in a deep breath through his nose. Esme patted his hand, and he relaxed immediately. "Ms. Stanley might not be returning, unfortunately, and though some of you know the reason, I was asked not to repeat that reason aloud. I will respect her wishes." James snorted. He had knocked her up and then claimed it wasn't his child.

"Now, I'm sure that almost all of you know of our rivalry with Black LLC. This year, our goal is to try to make about ten percent more money than they do. Some of you might believe that this is a ridiculous goal, but we _do_ have our reasons for it. If we try to be better than someone else, studies have shown that we perform better. This study wasn't just about us, but about the nature of humans. I agree completely with that study and support it." Carlisle said firmly.

I added, "Last year, we made about eight percent more than them, but we're striving toward becoming the most well known megafirm in the country."

"Correct." Carlisle agreed. "When we reach that point, we shall have even more business. Which equals a much higher salary for _all_ of you." At this, Rosalie perked up.

"How can secretaries help out with this?" She asked.

"Try and be as polite as possible when talking with a client, even if they aren't being as…professional or nice as they should be. Remember – and I know you all roll your eyes when I say this, but it really is true in a way – the customer is always right."

"Yes, Sir." Rosalie said reluctantly. She loved to bitch at a client that disrespected her.

"I would like to move on to another topic," Esme announced.

"Certainly, go right ahead, dear." Carlisle said immediately.

"This year's charity fund is organized to help both orphans, rape victims, and our company. I know most of you think that our yearly charity fund is a waste of time. But, it raises money for us and to help a better cause. It _also_ causes more people to come to us when they need legal advice." She smiled warmly. "This will help us make our goals more possible, so I want all of you to be…well, for lack of a better phrase, I want all of you to be on your best behavior during this year's charity fund." We all laughed, including Esme and Carlisle.

"I have something to say," Emmett said. We all looked at him curiously. "Well, first I was wondering if you need any help with coming up with some ideas on how to raise money?" Esme nodded. "Okay, this is great. First, I think we should auction off a dance with a single lady or man."

"I think that's a _wonderful_ idea." James said, staring directly at Bella. She gulped as I glared.

"I also think we should do something creative, something that no one else has ever done."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I think we should actually bring in some orphans and rape victims and have everyone tell them their story. While each one tells their story, I think we should have some collection cans or something like that carried around by other orphans. You know, it'll get them in the mood to give away some of their money."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Esme said.

"Some orphans might be uncomfortable telling what happened to them," I said, defensive now.

"Yeah, they also might a bit scared. I mean, what if that someone who had raped them had told them to not tell anyone they raped them?" Bella commented. Everyone stared at her. "Um, I'm just looking into the perspective of the rape victim or orphan, of course." She tried to smile, but failed miserably. Was a member of her family raped?

"Well, that's why we bring in orphans that actually want people to know what happened." Emmett said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Well… I suppose we could do that." I said gruffly.

"Wonderful!" Alice said. "I'll be in charge of auctioning off the clothes, by the way. Some of my designer friends have agreed to it. They'll just talk about some of the highlights of the clothes that they've created."

"Who said we were auctioning off _clothes_?" Emmett said.

"I said we're auctioning off clothes." Alice said fiercely, glaring menacingly at her brother. "Do you have _any_ objections to that?"

"Nope." Emmett said quickly.

"Good." Alice smiled, happy since she was most likely going to shop along with the others at this charity fund.

I glanced at the clock. Was it really almost time for lunch? Time used to seem so slow before I met Bella.

**RECOMMEND: Pale Shelter by CarvedKid and Black Velvet by jarethstwilighteyes.**

**CHAPTER DEAL: If I can get up to 100 reviews before I post chapter 7, I will give you Edward masturbating in the shower by chapter 7 or 8. :) I promise IT'LL BE ABOUT TWO PAGES LONG. **

**Oh, and…lunch will be **_**very**_** interesting. *Evil laughter* Poor, poor, poor little unsuspecting Bella! :)**


	6. Lunch with His Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and you know it. :) Twilight belongs to *gulp* Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

His Secretary, Love, and Obsession

Chapter 6: Lunch with His Family

**IMPORTANT: Bella's wearing that red, lacy bra from Victoria's Secret (which was mentioned in the last chapter)!**

BPOV:

This bra is driving me absolutely insane. It itches. Why the hell did I put on that stupid bra that Mom had given me?

_Because you're an idiot!_

I am not.

_You are too!_

I _am_ not. Oh my Gosh, am I arguing with myself? That just can't be healthy.

"And this concludes this morning's meeting. You may all go to lunch." I looked around the table; Blondie had perked up considerably since Mr. Carlisle Cullen had said the word 'lunch'.

She was the same gorgeous woman that had almost knocked me over yesterday on the first floor. I had been heading toward the elevators at the moment. I wondered vaguely if she recognized me from the other day. Maybe, maybe not; it didn't really matter anyway. I guessed her name was Rose or something like that. A man had referred to her as 'Rosie' before the meeting had started (Emmett?), right after she blatantly stated her opinion about me having this position.

"I think we should all go over to that new fancy restaurant. What's it called?" She asked, looking around for the answer while she twirled a golden strand of hair in between two fingers. How the hell did she manage to look sexy when she was doing something that appeared so innocent? Not that I'm a lesbian or attracted to her sexually in any way, but it would make my head turn…if I was a man. I shuddered, trying to imagine myself with a dick and some balls. Eww.

Edward rolled his eyes. "_La Bella Italia._" He really didn't like expensive restaurants, did he?

"Yeah, that place. I think we should all go there. Ms. Swan, you can come too, if you'd like." She said eagerly. _What the fuck?_ Why is she being so nice to me all of a sudden?

"Rosalie, that's the best suggestion you've made all morning." Edward said, beaming at her. She scrunched her nose delicately. Um, hello? I'd like to state my opinion, Mr. Vice President.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"I'm presuming that I'm invited as well?" James asked. Uh oh. I was only creeped out by Mr. Cullen, but I was terrified of this James guy. What if he was like Mike? A guy who would rape you more than once and force you not to tell anyone, claiming that he and I had 'made love'?

"Yes. You can come if you'd like to." Esme Cullen said, shocking us all. It seemed as though the entire family despised him. Did she invite him out of mere courtesy and kindness?

"_What?_" Mr. Cullen hissed furiously. His whole face was contorted in anger.

"You know, I've been thinking about going to this other restaurant anyway, I don't really need to come…" I trailed off, swinging my purse onto my shoulder.

"Nonsense. You're coming with us. I'm Rosalie, by the way." she said, extending her hand across the table.

"Well, Rosalie, it's nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand. Good grief, she had a strong grip. I tried to inconspicuously massage my hand, wanting to make it feel better.

She chuckled. "Sorry, I tend to try to have a confident hand-shake." I shrugged, indifferent.

"Well, let's get going! Who's riding with who?" Alice asked perkily.

"How about Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, and then you and Jasper?" Edward suggested.

"All right. What about you, James, and Bella?" Alice cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, well I guess…James, Bella, and I could ride together, unless anyone else wants…?" He trailed off suggestively, probably wanting someone else to give James a ride.

"Oh no, Eddie boy, that's fine. I'd like to take a ride in your little car." James answered, half sneering, half smiling. _Great_. I get to ride with two idiots.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed.

When we got in the car after stumbling out of a very cramped elevator, James said, "Hmm, this is cozy. I really like your car, Eddie. The back is perfect for sex. Have you given it a test drive?" He chuckled to himself.

I noticed Mr. Cullen's hands on the wheel tightened, his knuckles becoming even paler than usual. "No, James, I haven't. Have you done that yet with your car?" He smirked at the mirror, looking at James.

"Yep, and it was fun. But, I'd really like to try it out again with a certain secretary." I gasped in horror. _What an… ass hole._

I was tired of all these people trying to flirt with me. Surprisingly to me, Edward was the only one who had been sweet about it, even if he was a creep. "I'm not interested, and never will be James." I said coldly. Edward smirked cockily. Why was he looking so damn smug? I didn't just say I'd have sex with _him_ in a car…what if the car was moving? Oh, that'd be hot…

_I rake my nails up the inside of his right thigh. He shudders as I start to lower my head. "Keep driving," I say, looking up at him seductively. His Adam's apple bobs as he gulps._

"_Can't we pull over?" he asks, his voice cracking. I internally grin._

"_No." I say evilly, starting to slowly rub the bulge in his pants. He bites his lip, trying not to moan aloud._

"_You seem to have a little problem, Edward. I wonder if I should do my civic duty and help you." I mused._

"_Maybe we should wait until we get home? I don't want to wreck the car, Bella." he says in a desperate tone._

"_Nope," I say, popping the 'p'. I stare into his brilliant green eyes as I lick my lips slowly. His eyes widen. I still keep eye-contact as I start to pull down his zipper. I free his manhood from his boxers as well. I look down again finally. His erection stands tall and proud. It's a bit bigger than I had anticipated._

Oh. My. Gosh. Did I just…? Oh. My. Gosh.

James looked hurt for a moment, but quickly covered it up with a sneer. "Who said I wanted _you_? You're just a plain little brunette." But I could see that he didn't really mean it as I stared into his eyes with the use of Edward's mirror.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure we're clear on that." I smoothed my hair with my hand unconsciously.

"We're here, Bella…James." Edward said reluctantly, opening his door. As I got up, I realized that his car was so comfy and soft almost. It had definitely relaxed me.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you for a couple of minutes!" Alice called, waving us over. The Cullens all stood together at the entrance of the restaurant, waiting for us. "Our table's ready; we're VIP, of course. When did you start driving so slowly, Edward? You're like an old person."

Edward rolled his eyes. "And since when did you start driving like a maniac?" he retorted calmly. By this time I was standing next to her. She whispered to me, "We know the owners of the restaurant. They're from Italy, so try to not gawk at their accents." I nodded.

We all walked into the restaurant together. I looked around the building; it certainly was ritzy. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw the queen coming in here at any minute.

"Carlisle!" A man yelled. He was extremely pale, so much so that it almost looked unhealthy. I thought it was sunny in Italy? I liked the accent. It was unusual and sort of pretty.

"Aro! Thank you for reserving a table for us on such short notice." Mr. Cullen said sincerely.

"Sure thing. Can you believe the last party had just left when you called? It was fate!" He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh. "Come with me. I'll show you to our finest table." We all followed and then sat down. I groaned internally when I realized that I was sitting in between James and Edward. I looked around Edward and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and then saw James again. I noted that Rosalie sat across from me, grinning with an evil glint in her eyes. _Why the fuck did I agree to go to lunch with these people?_

Because no one gave you the chance to say, 'No thanks, I don't want to go. Maybe some other time!'

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." With a little bow, Aro left the table.

"This is a nice place. Very…fancy." I commented to no one in particular.

"I love it here. Everything's so nice." Rosalie agreed, smiling sickeningly sweetly.

"Yeah," I trailed off, wondering what she was on. Suddenly, a young waitress came near our table. She was a gorgeous, strawberry blonde.

"Good afternoon, my name's…Eddie?" She asked uncertainly. I suddenly felt jealous. Why couldn't I be that beautiful?

"Tanya." Edward said shortly, linking our hands together. I easily put two and two together. They had dated each other. So _this_ was the Tanya everyone had talked about. She was Edward's most recent ex. _Wonderful_. Suddenly, a wave of questions came crashing down onto me.

Does he still like her? Why did they break up? Does she still like him? Why do I care? Why do I even want to know the answers to these questions? Why do I feel like I _need_ to know? Will he want to go to the charity fund with her? I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair, grimacing. What would I do when no one would save me from James buying a dance from me? It had seemed like that was his intention, but perhaps I had put him off by making it clear that I didn't want to have sex with him. I felt a soothing thumb slowly and sensually rub my tense hand. I relaxed my hands slightly, posture still stiff. Strangely, his touch didn't seem to bother me as much as I thought it would.

"You're just as beautiful as a mannequin – no, definitely much more stunningly glamorous than one, but I'd prefer you relax and not be so still," a soft voice whispered in my ear. I jumped slightly, and turned to meet a pair of piercing green eyes with my muddy brown ones. He smiled crookedly as I blushed.

"Well, what can I get you all to drink? Eddie?" Tanya said, her eyes glued to him.

Just like a predator stalking its prey.

"Water, and don't call me _Eddie_. I hate that name." Edward said in an annoyed tone. I internally smirked. _Ha ha, bitch, he thinks your _annoying_!_

"Rose?"

"Sweet tea."

"Emmett?"

"Um…Oh, how about…? No, wait a minute. I want…" he trailed off, frowning and gnawing on his lower lip.

"Well?" Tanya snapped impatiently, shifting her weight and putting a firm hand on her hip, drumming her fingers in a quick motion.

"Oh, I'll just have water." Emmett grinned as she huffed furiously, writing harshly on her notepad.

"Alice?"

"Hmm…I think I'm in the mood for…Jasper, you go first, I don't know what I want. Wait! I want tea, the same as Rose."

"Okay. Jasper?" She kept scribbling on her notepad.

"Water, ma'am. Uh, please." He added hurriedly.

"Sure thing. Mrs. Cullen?"

"Coffee with lots of cream."

"Mr. Cullen?"

"The same as my wife…please," he said in a grudging tone.

"Alrighty. What do want, Miss…?" Tanya arched a perfect, delicate brow at me.

How often does she wax? "Umm, milk." I muttered, avoiding her ocean-blue eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes with your order." Great.

EPOV:

I stroked Bella's hand softly, trying to comfort her. Was she all right? It wasn't good for her to look so stressed all the time. She was always too tense, too anxious.

I was so glad Tanya had finally left. I almost laughed when James barely seemed to notice her, but growled internally when I saw him staring at my Bella.

"It certainly is a nice day out today," Esme said, most likely trying to break this uncomfortable silence. We shouldn't have brought James.

"Yeah, it is. I like your earrings, Mrs. Cullen. They look nice on you," Bella said, blushing as she tried to make conversation.

"They _are_ nice, aren't they?" Alice agreed, perking up even more. Was that even possible? Someone being so damn positive? "I bought them for her for Christmas last year. Esme had bought Edward that tie." Alice added, pointing to my tie. I smiled at her.

"Oh, it's nice. You have good taste, Mrs. Cullen," Bella said, staring at my chest. She blinked rapidly and looked away.

_See something you like, darling?_

"Call me Esme, dear." Esme smiled warmly at Bella.

"Okay…Esme." Bella said tentatively.

"How do you like this job, Ms. Swan?" Carlisle asked, smiling at Bella as well. She squirmed. Did she not like all the attention? She should get used to it. I was going to lavish her with riches as soon as we married.

"I like it a lot, actually. Chicago seems like a nice place to live so far. I'm enjoying it, but I miss my parents a bit. I'm not used to living so far away from them, that's all," she quickly added.

"Here are your drinks!" An insufferably nasal voice announced, seeming to try to sound pleasant. _Why_ did I date her?

"Thanks, Tanya," Rosalie said in a sweet tone, smiling brightly at her as Tanya set her tea on the table. She continued to set down everyone else's drinks, and finally went over to Bella.

I knew something was going to happen based on the secret look Tanya and Rosalie gave each other as Tanya walked over to Bella, carrying her milk. And you know what?

Something _definitely_ happened.

Tanya 'tripped' just as she reached Bella, causing her drink to spill onto her white blouse. Bella gasped, shutting her eyes and turning toward me.

My eyes widened as I looked at her, assessing the damage. Her shirt was wet, showing her _red, lacy_ bra. Her cleavage was spilling over the cups slightly, causing me to groan softly. Then, I looked at her neck.

Her pretty neck had droplets of white liquid on it. Imagining it was my cum, I sucked in a much needed large breath through my nose, trying to will away the sudden erection I could feel that I was getting.

Shaking my head, I quickly shrugged out of my jacket, glaring at Tanya's shocked face. She was staring at Bella's bra.

Emmett looked like he was contemplating bursting out laughing, or yelling at Tanya and even scolding Rosalie a little.

**Thanks for reading another chapter! I don't know if you know of the author edwardbellaobsession, but I'll be writing Paparrazzi for her. I hope y'all read it (and review)!**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews I have received and I APOLOGIZE for the delay of this chapter! I wanted to make it really good, and I was having some trouble trying to figure out how to write this idea.**

**I'm sorry, but I really am a review whore. Can I have some reviews for working so hard on this chappie? Mwa! I love my reviewers and readers! You're all amazing!**

**Emily**

**PS- Edward masturbating in the shower is in the next chappie!**


	7. Hot Shower

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, you know it. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Rub it in, rub it in.**

**His Secretary, Love, and Obsession**

**Chapter 7: Hot Shower**

EPOV:

As I drove home, I thought over what happened after Tanya had spilled Bella's milk.

_She looked like she just sort of…snapped or something. _

"_Why you little- ugh! I ought to make you pay for this blouse to go to the dry cleaner's!" Bella stood, shaking her fist at Tanya threateningly. I gently put my suit jacket around her petite shoulders. I had never seen her so angry before. It didn't seem like Bella became upset easily. She seemed like she was an even tempered woman, though I _had_ only known her two days, including today._

"_But, it was an accident." Tanya said innocently, batting her eyes and jutting her bottom lip out. Good grief._

"_Accident, my…butt." Bella huffed, crossing her arms as she said 'butt'. I smiled to myself; this girl was perfect. Emmett started laughing. Even Jasper snickered a little. Everyone else smiled, except for Rosalie._

"_I think I'd like another waitress," I said calmly, trying to show as little emotion as possible. It wouldn't be good for me to lose my temper here, so I chose to take this all in with a grin._

"_What?" Tanya screeched at me, her eyes narrowing to slits almost. Others in the restaurant began to stare at the scene she was beginning to make. I had seen it before, and didn't really want to see it again: Tanya would always protest if things didn't go the exact way she had imagined._

"_I said: I would like another waitress. I don't want you to spill my food on my favorite tie, since you're such a klutz. Besides, the _customer_ is always right. They're the ones who are paying, not being paid." I flashed her my best smile, knowing it would aggravate her more, but shut her up._

"_Ugh! Fine. Irena, get over here!" She called, storming into the kitchens. Take that, bitch._

_I turned. "Rosalie," I all but growled._

"_Yes, Edward?"_

"_You. Have. Something. To. Do. With. _This." _I hissed at her, my body almost shaking from anger. I quickly pinched the bridge of my nose, which always calmed me. It helped a little._

"_Did you only invite me to go here with you so that this could happen?" Bella asked cautiously, motioning to her soaked shirt. She looked down, blushed, and started to button my jacket. She really did look sexy in my clothes, even if it was a few sizes too big on her little form…_

I chuckled as I remembered Bella's grateful smile once we got another waitress, Irena. She had seemed much happier after Tanya had left the scene. To be perfectly honest, I felt much more relaxed myself after she had gone to serve at another table. Lunch had been almost uneventful after that, with the exception of how awkward everything was. I refused to speak with Rosalie (and rarely spoke with James), while Bella was practically silent. She had this strange far-away look while she ate, and I could tell it was beginning to make everyone else uncomfortable, even my most vain family member - Rosalie. I had just wished Bella had spoken to me; I wanted to get to know her better. Esme and Carlisle had chatted amongst themselves as usual, so I guess it had been almost a 'normal' lunch for the two of them. Jasper was as quiet as he always was, and Alice tried to keep up conversation. She actually seemed to be struggling with that today, since certain people wouldn't talk with others. Emmett had spoken with everyone (of course). He had said that instead of the rape victims and orphans holding out collection cans while telling their stories, we should have collection cans around the room if anyone wanted to do some free donating. Everyone had agreed, saying this was a much better idea.

I was still furious with Rosalie. It seemed like she wanted Bella out of my life. Why couldn't she just accept that Tanya wasn't going to become a part of the family now? She needed to stop thinking she could control who I marry and love. It wasn't the nineteenth century anymore; thank goodness betrothals were rare these days.

Bella's opinion of me had seemed to change a bit in my favor. I could tell she hadn't really liked me yesterday – she had been so skittish around me, but by the end of the day…

"_Goodnight, Mr. Cullen. I'll see you tomorrow at work." She smiled timidly, waving slightly at me. I smiled back enthusiastically._

"_Goodnight, Ms. Swan." It wasn't much, but she had engaged in conversation without me trying to pull her in. I turned back to my papers, trying to finish up the last will of the day._

"_Uh…Mr. Cullen?" I whipped my head back around, surprised that she hadn't left yet._

"_Yes, Isabella?" I asked softly._

"_Um…thanks for letting me borrow your jacket at the restaurant. I don't know why I hadn't brought my own. I could take it to the dry cleaner's with me and pay for it to be cleaned, if you want – my shirt probably put a milk stain on it, and it looked really expensive…" She bit her lip, looking down._

"_Nonsense, Ms. Swan. I can easily afford it." I smiled gently at her. She returned my smile. My eyebrows rose slightly. Is she all right? She seemed like she didn't fancy me. Maybe we're getting closer to dating publicly? My smile widened unconsciously._

"_All right." And with that, she turned back to the elevator and hopped in when the door opened for her._

So, our relationship had improved a little, in my opinion. And hopefully, we would wed sooner.

I got out of the car, locked it, and headed up the stairs. I was tired and it was only Tuesday. I wondered if Bella was tired. Poor thing; I hoped she wasn't _too_ humiliated by what happened at lunch, but by the shade of her face by the time we all went to drive home. Even James had been a little less overbearing, realizing how embarrassed she probably was. He _had_ said that she had on a nice bra though, causing her to blush a similar shade of the lingerie. I opened the door to my apartment. I had already eaten dinner before coming home, so there wasn't really anything left to do. No cleaning – I had a maid for that, no…anything really. I could have watched some television, but I wasn't in the mood.

I finally decided to take a shower this evening, unlike my usual routine – I usually had one in the morning before work. _I guess I'll just sleep in a little tomorrow morning._ I wasn't going to wash my body just for cleanliness tonight, though. Oh, no. The images of my new little secretary swimmed through my head, drowning me, consuming me, making we want her badly. And I couldn't stand it any longer.

I got into the shower, and started the water. I adjusted the temperature, making sure it was at the right degree before I hopped in. I started out by washing my whole body with soap. I slowly massaged every inch of my body with soap, and then rinsed afterwards. That took a few minutes – I was going to smell really good tomorrow. When I finished that, I thought I should go ahead and wash my hair. As I rubbed my scalp slowly, I began to feel my stomach tighten, feel my manhood tingle a little. _Here we go_.

I almost put my hands underneath the water to rinse them before touching my most sensitive areas, but decided against it. _It might make this more interesting_. I grabbed that soap bar again and lathered up.

I started to stroke, to tease myself a little bit. That got my dick's attention. Once I was semi-hard, I began rubbing the underside of my shaft; I increased my pace after a few minutes of that. Losing interest with that, I softly touched my cock's head, which now glistened with pre-cum. I spread it over my whole head and as much of the shaft as I could. I grabbed onto my shaft with both hands now, squeezing, imagining I was inside Bella. I moaned, my mouth opening slightly, forming an 'O' shape. _Oh, this feels good_.

"Ungh…" I moaned again, quickening my pace. My hips started to unconsciously rock back and forth. I bucked repeatedly. The familiar tightening in my stomach increased, causing this wonderful feeling to inflate.

I felt close… I firmly grabbed my shaft and head, trying to calm the sensations flooding my body. It worked. I started all over again. This time I rubbed the side of my shaft that faced me; it wasn't nearly as sensitive, so this would prolong my intense enjoyment. When I felt aroused enough again, I encircled my shaft with my hands for the second time this evening. Wanting to make this last as long as possible, I slowly began to rub up and down, then back again. It felt amazing; I unconsciously leaned my back against the wall of the shower, my knees becoming weak from pleasure. I bucked my hips, loving the friction it caused, loving the friction I _needed_ at the moment. The corners of my mouth turned up as my head tilted back, scratching against the wall. I wasn't going to last much longer because my pace had rapidly increased.

With one last grunt and buck, I came. I watched as my cum hit the shower wall. When I finished, I slid down and sat, my eyelids heavy. It seemed like every orgasm got better than the last one. I ran a hand through my hair, chuckling to myself as I realized that I hadn't rinsed my hair yet. It was still soapy.

**Does anyone know the name of this fic?**

**-Bella's parents divorced and she started gaining weight**

**-She's in high school and she's overweight, but used to be really popular – now, no one speaks with her**

**-Edward decides to help her lose weight for his own reasons**

**-they have art class together AND biology (I think)**

**-They start dating once Bella's thin again**

**-Edward and Mike get close to/have a fist fight over Bella**

**-Edward's a pretty dark character (overall)**

**That shower scene was awful. I've changed my mind. I don't like it. I write actual lemons so much better. Ugh, that was terrible. Do you agree?**

**THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed! Love ya! Xoxo ;)**


	8. Shocking Surprises and Bitter Memories

**Disclaimer: Ok… I'm seriously getting tired of writing that I do NOT own Twilight. If I did, I'd be mega-rich.**

His Secretary, Love, and Obsession

Chapter 8: Shocking Surprises and Bitter Memories

BPOV:

As I stepped into the elevator, I had a sudden urge to go back home like the little coward I was.

Everyone had seen me in my bra, including Edward's ex girlfriend _and_ his family. I bit my bottom lip. I guessed the shock of what had happened was finally wearing off and I was starting to feel embarrassed from the whole ordeal. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he thought I had small – _what_ did I just think? _Hold on, Bella, let's back up a minute here._ I'm worrying over whether or not Edward thinks I have tiny tits. Wow, that's so…not me? I never worried if Mike liked my boobs, but then again, I didn't really like him to begin with. All he had done was threaten me, hurt me, and scare me. I closed my eyes briefly, remembering.

"_Hey, babe!" I heard a voice call from down the hallway. I turned around slowly. It was Mike, my "boyfriend"._

"_Hello, Mike," I mumbled, looking down at the floor. I was worried that he was going to rape me again today. It had hurt bad enough on Sunday._

"_I love lunchtime, don't you? I think we should have some fun in the closet instead of eating today." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at me while rubbing his growing erection against my cold center. No, Mike, I don't want to 'have fun' in the closet. Go away. "Besides, we can have a late lunch before we go to work. Right, Isabella?" Mike whispered in a dangerous tone while possessively wrapping his arms fully around my waist. He only called me Isabella when he was going to have his wicked way with me. I tried to struggle from his grasp…_

"Good morning, Miss Swan," Mr. Cullen said in a sweet tone as I stepped out of the elevator. I tentatively smiled back, focusing on him instead of the old memory. Maybe he wasn't going to be like Mike after all. Maybe he just really liked me. I think I would be okay with that. Even if he was a little strange sometimes, I supposed it was all right. Some people just acted differently around the person they really cared for. Maybe, just _maybe_ I would get my happy ending with…Edward. My eyes started to water; I blinked rapidly and looked down at the floor as I walked. Just the thought of a healthy relationship with someone who wouldn't hurt me almost brought me to tears. My only 'relationship' had been with Mike, so I never really knew what it would be like to make love or anything.

"Hi," I said, thinking of nothing else to say. I plopped my bag onto the floor and sat at my desk. I turned on the computer – it was so much faster than the one at home, er, my parents' house. I really didn't know if I was ready to start calling my apartment 'home' yet. It looked like a tornado had gone through and ruined my place, but in truth, I was just putting off organizing until the weekend. I sighed…three more days, counting today. I couldn't believe it was already Wednesday.

Wednesday. Wednesday had been the same day of the week on _that_ particular day…

_I tried to struggle from his grasp as he roughly pulled me against his side, but the movement was inconspicuous enough not to alarm teachers. They were used to seeing couples making out harshly, attacking each other's lips and slobbering all over each other. I inwardly cringed. Mike really did remind me of a dog sometimes because of the way he kissed._

"_Well, here we are, Isabella." Mike said in a cheerful, yet forceful tone. I reluctantly went into the closet. The last time I didn't allow him to rape me, I had almost gone to the hospital. He had kicked me in the stomach. I always wondered after that happened if I could still have children. Maybe it would be a good thing if I couldn't have children. Why should I bring them into this world of hate and torture?_

_The door shut with a soft click. I swallowed. He pulled me against him, surprising me by softly kissing my neck. He wrapped his arms fully around me, encasing me in his embrace. Then, he started kissing my lips, trying to get me to react. But I sort of just shut down. I kept my eyes closed as I breathed slowly, trying to think of happy thoughts. _Bunny rabbits, cookies, chocolate ice cream, family..._ He harshly squeezed my ass, frustrated by my lack of response. I yelped, opening my mouth. Bad mistake, Bells._

_He thrust his tongue into my mouth. I tried to scream, but he took his tongue out and bit my lip before shoving it back in again. I was past dignity – tears freely streamed down my face without shame as he quickly pulled down the zipper and then unbuttoned my pants. I swatted at his hands; he slapped mine as he started undoing his own jeans. Next, he did something that really shocked me._

_He ripped off my underwear, finally breaking the 'passionate' kiss. He took a small step back to admire the view for a moment. I tried to cover myself, ashamed now. Not because I felt that my body was ugly, but because of his strange, dominant gaze._

"_Never hide from me," he hissed dangerously, all sanity gone from his eyes. He took off his underwear and let them dangle at his ankles. I tried to not look at his hardened member, not wanting to see…or feel._

"_I'm sorry," I blubbered, sniffling. He harrumphed, which cause me to cower away from him in fear. He noticed, of course._

"_Come here," he snapped, turning me around so my back hit his chest with a loud, slapping sound. I squeezed my eyes shut and cautiously opened them again._

"_Do you want this?" he whispered into my ear, grinding his manhood into my still cold center. This is _really_ going to hurt. I gulped and spoke the truth._

"_No," I breathed, unable to use my vocal chords properly._

"_Wrong answer," he said in a slightly stronger voice (but it was still sort of a whisper) as he roughly plunged into me. I screamed, still not used to the painful sensation; he covered my mouth. I bit his hand and he cackled. I turned slightly toward him, confused by his reaction. He was so weird, and sick, and…_disgusting_. That was the perfect way to describe him. Utterly and completely disgusting._

"_I like it when you bite. It makes me even more horny," I heard the grin in his voice. I openly shuddered._

"_You like it, you _know_ you like it," He moaned as I continued to cringe. He started thrusting faster, and I could hear his shuddering intake of breath with each thrust. After a few minutes of listening to his balls slap against my body, Mike pulled my hair, probably expecting a pleasurable moan to escape from my tight lips, but instead came a sob. He frowned slightly, but the feeling was _already_ beginning to overtake him. His head started to unconsciously tilt back, opening his mouth to form a oval shaped 'O'. It was a sign I was beginning to recognize – he was about to orgasm…and I wasn't on the pill at the moment._

"_Stop it! I don't _want _this! _Stop it!_" I yelled suddenly as I felt his manhood starting to wiggle inside me. More tears spilled down my face as I felt his sticky, warm cum shoot into my pussy, trying to find an egg. He didn't use a condom, most likely assuming I was already on the pill. _Oh, no…

_What would I do if I got pregnant with his child?_

I heard him clear his throat. I looked up to see him frowning and touching his throat, trying to swallow. He caught my gaze and smiled apologetically before saying, "Sorry, I think I might be coming down with something. I wondered why I was so tired last night." He muttered to himself.

I felt a little concerned for him. "You're sick?" I asked worriedly.

He suddenly put his index finger under his nose and tightly shut his eyes. After a few seconds, he sighed and twitched his nose back and forth a couple of times. "I think so. Sorry, I could get a mask or something? I think they actually have some at the front desk," he said in an incredulous tone. I was surprised they had those here, also. They were for hospitals and sometimes homes – not an office. I unconsciously wondered what Edward would look like in a pair of scrubs. I licked my lips. He arched a brow, waiting for my answer when I didn't say anything. He started to stand, assuming I was worried about germs. I started to blush, realizing that my mind was taking a trip to the gutter again. What was this man doing to me?

I waved a hand, ushering him to sit again. "No, no. I just…wondered if you were going to be all right, I guess." I said in a weird tone, surprised by my own words. His eyebrows shot up.

"I think I'll be fine. I just need to take some Airborne or something. That stuff usually works for me." He smiled at me again, this time more genuinely. "If you want, I can make sure we're at opposite sides of the room today, so you don't catch my cold." He kept his smile but it seemed to be turning into a grimace. I vaguely wondered why.

"Okay," I replied in a slightly sad tone. _What the hell, Bella? He's sick! Why are you sad that you can't be near him all of a sudden?_

Ugh, this is so confusing. One minute I liked him, the other minute I feared he was like Mike. I had passed up so many relationships because I was scared of other men being like Mike. But apparently, Mr. Edward Cullen was becoming my soft spot and exception. I sighed lightly as I turned back to my computer, hopelessly trying to focus on the files.

"I can get that mask if you want me to," Edward offered again, misinterpreting my sigh.

"That's okay. If you're worried about it, you can get one, but I don't really care." I said honestly. I clicked on the business meeting Edward had today (that required me to take notes) and gasped when I read the name.

_Michael Newton._

My expression turned horrified and I started shaking slightly with wide eyes. Oh my Gosh, oh my Gosh, oh my Gosh… I blinked back a few tears. How would I get through today? What if I had another break down? What would _Edward_ say? What if he figured it out? What if he wouldn't want me anymore, when he found out that I wasn't technically a virgin? I gulped, closing my eyes and started shaking my head back and forth. _I might have just ruined any chance of a good relationship with him after I'd stupidly ignored him. He's not like Mike! He won't hurt me!_

The moment the thought ran through my head, I realized how true those words were. He didn't want to hurt me.

"I really had no idea you were so concerned about getting sick. I'll go get that mask right now," he said in a determined, but slightly panicked voice. He stared at me unsurely as he started to walk toward the elevator with a hand covering his mouth.

"That's okay, really. Um," I said, trying to figure out how to word this. I got up and started walking to him, trying to show him how serious I was about asking this. "Do you mind if I take the day off?" I bit my lower lip.

"Take the day off?" he repeated, running his 'mouth covering' hand through his hair. I nodded furiously. Mike would be here any minute; it was the first meeting of the day, the first thing on my schedule. I needed to get out of here if I was going to be safe. I knew I couldn't face him without breaking down. I just knew it.

He sighed, but quickly covered his mouth again. "Sorry." he apologized. I shrugged. I'd take a cold over seeing Mike Newton any day. Gladly. "Are you sure you want to go? We have a meeting in," he looked at his watch quickly, "- like thirty seconds." Shit. I might run into him while I try to escape. _Oh, shit_.

"Can you get a replacement secretary for the day? I have my reasons for asking for a little time off." I said hurriedly. I turned and started gathering up my things, preparing for a speedy escape.

"Are you pregnant?" he blurted suddenly. He clapped his hand over his mouth again, his eyes bulging.

"No," I replied in a confused voice. "Do I look it?" I started to glare.

"No!" He yelled, putting out his hands. "No," he repeated, more quietly this time. "It's just you seem so concerned that I'm sick."

I looked down. "That's not it." I whispered, blinking repeatedly. Again.

"Then what is it? What's wrong?" he asked softly, noticing my change in mood. I shook my head, still blinking rapidly.

"I can't…say." I said with a small frown. Mike had told me that if I ever told _anyone_ he'd do his best to make my life hell. I hadn't even told my parents, even after all these years.

"As you wish, Miss. Swan." he said finally. "You may go now." I hurriedly pressed the elevator button.

I heard him stop walking to his desk for a moment. "Miss Swan?"

I turned. "Yes, Mister Cullen?"

"You can talk to me, you know, if something's bothering you. I…I needed someone to talk to once, and - " he started but was cut off by the elevator door opening. I whipped my head around to see _him_.

"Isabella," Mike whispered, his eyes softening...

There's no point in leaving now. He's already seen me.

**THANK YOU for all the reviews and for telling me the fic was Mine by Leon McFrenchington (and Nikkipedia)! :) I read it a while ago, and couldn't stop thinking about it suddenly. It was annoying.**

**Also, sorry if Edward being a little sick creeped you out, but I wanted to have him be oblivious to Bella's reasons for wanting to leave to add humor to the seriousness of this situation. I couldn't really think of any other way to do that.**

**By the way, I hate doing rape lemons. I only like doing love lemons, but I felt really bad about making such a bad masturbation scene. Love lemons are going to be a lot longer and in MUCH more detail. I didn't want to scare anybody off by doing a graphic rape scene. *shudders***

**REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE ****FASTER**** (this is not a hint)! ;)**


	9. Realization

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Twilight. I don't know why I have to repeatedly tell y'all that…trust issues, much? :) LOL, just kidding, guys!**

His Secretary, Love, and Obsession

Chapter 9: Realization

EPOV:

The way he stared at her alone made the caveman in me want to throw her over my shoulder and march her right out of this building while dragging along a club as a weapon against him if he tried to steal her from me. The moment I noticed the way his eyes softened when he looked at her, I knew that he'd either just fallen in love with her like I had done, or he had known her socially or maybe even romantically in the past. My heart clenched in sadness at that. I couldn't stand the thought of my angel with another man. My heart would brake and shatter into thousands of broken pieces that would never be glued back together perfectly if she ever married another man. I fully knew this feeling I had for her right now.

I was in love with her.

I had thought I was from the moment I first saw her, but now I _really_ knew that I loved her. It wasn't just some crazy crush. My secretary, Ms. Swan, was my love and at the moment, obsession. I couldn't stop thinking about her – she consumed my every thought, my every desire. She managed to worm her way into everything I had planned for my life.

But then all thoughts stopped as I realized one thing that I knew would change this situation and my attitude toward the man I had a meeting with.

_He had just spoken her first name_.

So, he _had_ known her in some way in the past. Since he was a guy, I began to feel a little jealous that he had met her before I had.

_Maybe he's gay. No, he looks like goo from the way he stares at her. He likes her_.

I internally growled when I realized this, but I supposed it was to be expected. Isabella Swan was a beautiful, talented, charming woman, and that meant that men would be at her feet until they found someone else, someone more compatible to them.

The devilish side in me wanted to be able to find that person who was more compatible to him, instead of sit back and watch him ogle _my_ girl. Somewhere in the back of my brain told me that this was a crazy idea. But at the moment, I guessed I wasn't really thinking all that clearly.

The man seemed to snap out of his stupor. His facial features turned from soft and loving to hard and cold. "Isabella, why the _hell_ didn't you call me like I told you to? You promised that when you went to college, you'd call me. I want an explanation." My jaw clenched, fighting back words that shouldn't be said. I might be doing business with him, after all, and I didn't want to get a reputation for a foul mouth.

Ms. Swan flinched - poor darling. I felt sympathetic towards her, but at the same time I felt a slow, boiling anger starting to form for this…businessman. Why did Carlisle have me deal with him? I could always send this man to him instead… "I-I'm sorry, Mike. I was just busy," she mumbled, voice breaking.

"Just busy, hunh? Well, listen to me, you little – " he started, but I cut him off before he could finish. I didn't think I could handle him saying anything nasty to her.

"I will remind you to maintain a _professional_ attitude while in my office. I don't have to make transactions with you; I could _easily_ take my business elsewhere. Are we perfectly clear on that?" I inquired in a dangerous voice. I found that no one ever tried to argue with me when I used this tone of voice.

His eyes narrowed slightly at me. "Yes, sir, I think we're clear. Crystal," he smirked.

"Good," I replied and shrugged to myself. I looked over at Isabella and she was staring at me with unshed tears. I instantly worried what would make her want to cry, but she smiled at me. I found myself smiling back.

"Mister Cullen, I think I'll stay for the rest of the day." My eyes widened. She was so panicky a minute ago…

"Do you want me to get that mask?" I asked again, just to make sure.

"Nope," she said as she grinned evilly at the man across from her.

"You're sick?" the guy asked in a panicked voice.

"Um, yeah, I think so. I woke up with a sore throat and I was really tired last night," I replied, shrugging again.

"Oh, uh…" he squeaked. "I just really don't like getting sick, so I'll stay a few feet back and not shake hands with you or anything. I hope you don't mind," he tried to add casually, stepping back slowly as he spoke.

I waved a hand. "No problem." Then, I looked over at Ms. Swan. She was staring right at me. I had lied to that guy – there was a problem. And if Ms. Swan didn't stop licking her lips slowly at me and then flirtatiously winking at me, this problem was going to get bigger.

I blinked.

_Ms. Swan just licked her lips and then winked at me? With eye-contact?_

Down, boy. Business now, woo girl right after meeting. Then get back up and ready.

Her eyes were had such a chocolate shade of brown. Her thick, long mahogany brown colored hair looked so pretty, especially now. It was down and I realized it really _did_ seem to help frame her heart-shaped face. It was almost like a crown of beautiful hair…what if I pulled that hair when we were…_oh, my_… My gaze darkened. How did I get turned on by just _looking_ at her? I'm either really pathetic, or she's really beautiful. I immediately knew the answer – she was just utterly gorgeous.

"A-hem!" A low voice cleared their throat. I glared at him and he seemed to cower back slightly. Good.

"Right this way, please. We'll have this meeting at my desk. Miss Swan, bring your laptop, will you, dear?"

_Oh yeah, that's right! I called her _dear_! Not you, me! Me! I called her that!_

"Sure thing, sweetie," she replied in a sugary voice. She turned on her heel and headed back to her desk. She snatched up her laptop. I started walking to my desk, but turned when I didn't hear the _pitter patter_ of her heels.

"Do you have an extra chair for me?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

I wanted to suggest she sit on my lap, but I was sick and it wouldn't look appropriate in public, especially during a business meeting. Plus, I worried that this guy had a license for concealed weapon carrying. I fought back a shudder. "Roll your chair on over here with you," I replied casually.

"Okay," she said. I noticed this man pulled his chair back a little farther than was necessary before he sat down.

I turned to my computer and clicked on his file. He wanted to give a speech on rape victims for our charity fund. All righty, then. I started to skim through the information when I felt a little, warm finger softly tap my hand. I turned.

Isabella sat in a chair directly next to me smiling. "Ready for this meeting, Mister Cullen?" I nodded and turned to the man in front of me.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I am the Vice President of Cullen Incorporated. And you are…?" I trailed off, arching a brow at the greasy blond haired man before me.

"Michael Newton," he answered shortly. "I thought that this firm was known as Masen and Cullen Incorporated?"

"It was changed to Cullen Incorporated for reasons that I do not wish to discuss at this meeting," I said in a low voice. I felt the anger toward him start to fizzle even more than before.

BPOV:

As his hands tightened on the arm of the chair and his jaw clenched, I knew that somehow Mike was taunting him about something. I easily recognized that sadistic look on his face, basking in the 'glory' of putting someone down. He was such a big, mean bully. Why did I think he would change when he had told me he would? That we would work as a couple? Bull. Shit.

I didn't want Edward to suffer through Mike's torture. It was obvious that Mr. Cullen had a thing for me, so I tentatively reached out and rubbed his nearest arm, which was the right one. I only wanted him to relax. I guessed if I was being completely honest with myself, I was trying to discreetly check out his arm muscle and make Mike want to blow up. _Take that, ass hole!_ Edward looked pretty strong to me. The moment my hand started to slowly stroke his arm, his eyes widened in surprise and dramatically drifted down to my hand.

"You look a little tense," I said sympathetically, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He shifted in his seat.

He gulped. "I do?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeah."

"_Well_, if you two don't mind, I'd just _love_ to get on with this meeting," Mike said in a totally agitated voice.

_Ha, ha, loser! I'd bet money you don't have a girlfriend right now._ I was really pleased and surprised with myself at this point. I hadn't broken down or anything since Edward defended me near my desk.

"Right," Edward said. "Well, I hear that you're interested in giving a speech about rape victims at our charity fund, yes?"

Time seemed to stop.

The second those words uttered from Edward's lips, my eyes widened in shock. I just couldn't believe that he…that he _actually_ had the audacity to show up here and ask to give a speech on _rape victims_ when he had raped me. I felt the years of mental and physical abuse turn into anger very quickly. I suddenly wanted to hit someone, preferably Mike. I knew that this wouldn't help me at all and might just give me a big fine or something to pay, but at that moment, I just didn't care. The rational side of me eventually won this internal battle, but told me to kick him in the balls with a few well-chosen, harsh, and just plain damn cruel words.

"_What?_" I hissed, yanking my hand from Edward's arm. I mentally attacked him with a baseball bat as I roughly crossed my arms. "You want to give a speech about _rape victims_?" I spilled as much venom into my question as possible.

I truly hated this man, this disgusting bastard. I hated him with a growing passion.

EPOV:

What the hell is going on..?

BPOV:

I watched as Mike's expression went from confused to sort of understanding. Then, I saw the cruel, heartless expression he would always plaster onto his face before he raped me. "Yes, Isabella. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I…" I trailed off, knowing that I would be in danger if I told anyone about my past. "You just don't look like the right person for the job," I said finally.

"Oh, don't I?" he countered easily, laying back and crossing his legs. He put his arms behind his head for a head-rest.

"Yes, er, no. You don't look like the kind of person that walks around giving speeches about rape victims. Were _you_ raped or something?" I fired back at him.

He leaned forward in his chair, warning me and ready to spring forth for an attack. Just like a fucking animal. "No, I wasn't."

"Really?"

"Really," he replied slowly, gritting his teeth. Suddenly, Edward turned sharply in his chair and put his mouth on his elbow. I heard him inhale deeply, but hold his breath. After a few seconds of Mike and I sitting there and not bickering, Edward sighed and turned back to face his desk, quickly rubbing his nose back and forth with his left index finger.

"Ugh, I hate getting sick and having to sneeze. But you know what's worse? Having to sneeze and just sitting there waiting for it," he said to no one in particular. He shuddered lightly and shook his head back and forth.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked worriedly.

"Uh, well I didn't really check this morning..." he replied slowly, shrugging. I stood, pushed the hair on his forehead back with my right hand, and felt his head with my left.

"You feel a little warm, but I think you're okay," I said as I pulled away and sat back down in my chair.

"This is the weirdest meeting I've ever been to," Mike announced, suddenly amused. "Let's see, _how_ many topics have we covered?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't think I like you're tone, Newton," Edward said abruptly. "- especially if you're meaning to insult my secretary. I won't tolerate it. She's new."

"And I don't like the fact that that stupid pyramid tells me to eat my daily vegetables, but what am I supposed to do about it? It's not my fault, but it's my problem, you know?" Mike ranted.

Edward blinked. "Sure," he said awkwardly, running a hand through his already messy hair. I imagined myself running my fingers through his bronze locks and didn't bother to scold myself internally when I caught myself fantasizing about his unusual colored hair. It was so beautiful…

Mike laughed. "Sorry to make you feel so uneasy." _An apology from Michael Newton? Stop the presses._

Edward chuckled uneasily. "Uh, it's uh, fine."

"Well, is he going to do a speech at this thing or not?" I asked impatiently. I really wanted him to go away and never come back. I honestly wouldn't miss him at all. He was nothing but wasted space in this world, in my opinion. All he did was cause damage to the world. Hell, he could be the next Stalin or Hitler for all I knew! Stalin killed more people than Hitler. Who would Mike be more like – Stalin or Hitler? It was such a hard question…

"I don't know. I think this is something for Carlisle to deal with, actually," he said quietly, embarrassed.

"Why's that? I'm perfectly fine sitting right here with Isabella." Mike frowned, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Well, in all honesty, I think you're making my secretary a bit uncomfortable and I just realized that I have another meeting in about two minutes. Plus, I'm starting to feel a little sicker, and I'm in the stage of the cold where you just want to go home, sprawl out on the couch, watch a movie, and eat a bowl of your favorite soup." You know, his idea didn't sound half bad. "At any rate, Carlisle's office is on the next floor up; when you get there, tell him that Edward Cullen has some other business to attend to and will send him the necessary files by e-mail."

"So, you're sending me to someone else?" Mike asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Edward said firmly. "I apologize for this inconvenience, but I'm afraid it's rather important."

"Your next meeting?" Mike wondered, standing up. We all started walking towards my desk.

"Yes," he said again. He sniffed and rubbed his nose. "It's urgent."

"Oh," Mike said. "Well, I'll just go ahead and head on upstairs if you don't mind. Isabella, we should get together, talk some." I didn't respond.

"Well, Carlisle will know exactly what to do for you. It was…nice," the word seemed forced, "-to meet you." Edward blinked twice, turned, and sneezed into his elbow.

"You, too, and bless you," Mike replied, stepping inside the elevator.

He shrugged. "Thanks."

As soon as the elevator doors shut with a quiet _thud_, he spun around to face me.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" Edward asked tenderly, concerned. And when I looked into his beautiful green eyes again, I realized one thing that I knew would change my future, though I didn't know how at that moment.

I liked Edward Cullen.

**Hello, people! Wow, I worked really hard on this chappie and fought through I don't know how much writer's block. I hoped you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!**

**RECOMMEND: My Mate by Different-kind-of-vamp (It's amazing and addicting.)**

** CHAPTER DEAL!: If you want Edward and Bella to make out in the next chapter (or maybe chapter 11, I think) and get close to a lemon (and I mean BIG HONKIN' MAKE OUT SCENE at…well, you'll see), get me up to 350 reviews by the time I post chapter 10. That's 127 reviews, and many more people have favorited/alerted this story. I will also MAKE THE CHAPTER A LOT LONGER! Trust me. It's going to be one of the hottest close-to-a-lemon on this website. Yes, I did just say that.**

**I've got high hopes and I'll love every person that reviews forever! Mwa!**

** PS- Edward's not going to be happy when he finds out what Mike did to Bella…**


	10. The Bolder Side of Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. But I think I'd pay a couple of bucks to her if she'd let me have Edward. ;)**

**I almost got 70 reviews last chapter(!), so I'm going to let the kind people that reviewed have their make out scene. I hope you like it! :) You guys have been holding out on me on the reviews!**

His Secretary, Love, and Obsession

Chapter 10: The Bolder Side of Bella Swan

BPOV:

I didn't really know how to answer his question. On the one hand, it felt like everything was going wrong. Mike had just come into my life again without warning, and I had no clue what his intentions towards me were now. I still feared him, but I tried not to show it. On the other, happier hand, I thought that my boss and I like each other. At least, I _thought_ he liked me…

"Nothing. I'm fine," I squeaked. Did he like me, too? He seemed to. But what is just my imagination? It couldn't be. He had been so kind and sweet to me, but maybe a little bit strange. I guessed that was just part of who he was, though, so I wouldn't want to change that. But damn it did he like me?

I really hoped so.

"You don't look fine," he murmured, his brilliant green eyes shining with sympathy.

"I thought you had another meeting," I said quietly, desperately trying to distract him. I wasn't ready to talk about this.

He raised his eyebrows and his lips twitched with amusement. "No, I just wanted him to go away, and that's the only way I could think of doing it politely. Plus, I wanted to find out what was bothering you… Besides that, Carlisle really should be the one dealing with him."

"Okay, then. I'll just go back to my desk then," I trailed off, walking quickly back to his desk to retrieve my forgotten laptop and chair. I put the laptop in the seat of the chair and turned to push it. I looked up and stopped. He was standing in my way.

"Could you move, please?" I asked quietly.

"I really think you should talk about what's wrong, Miss Swan. I…" he sighed, shaking his head back and forth, not seeming to notice the movement. He closed his eyes with a pain-filled expression and looked down. "Never mind," he muttered, moving to the side and motioning with his arms for me to go ahead and go. I did.

When I got back to my desk, I placed the chair in its rightful place and set the laptop down on the desk. I opened my laptop and clicked on the files. All I was doing for the rest of the day was sending letters out to clients concerning their problems. I sighed; it was only eight forty five. I typed as quickly as I could as I edited and faxed the letters. Sometimes, I had to have them printed at the main desk because the client didn't have a fax machine – that was a bit annoying because it took twice the amount of time.

I readjusted my position in my seat. This chair was too hard. I suddenly felt like Goldilocks for thinking about harder and softer chairs. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Something funny, Miss Swan?" he asked nonchalantly, avoiding my gaze. He stared at his computer. His eyes darted back and forth as he read something off the screen.

"It's nothing," I giggled. He looked at me then and his eyes softened. I blushed and looked away, going back to my work.

After typing _another_ letter, I stretched my fingers back and forth. I vaguely wondered how many letters I'd written already. I guessed that I could check, but it would be a waste of time. My hands were getting tired. I glanced at my watch. It was eleven fifty nine – one more minute until lunch. I leaned back in my chair and popped my knuckles.

"That's not good for you to do that," he frowned delicately, eyes full of concern. I shrugged. "I'm supposed to brainstorm ideas about this charity fund," he announced. "Would you help me?" he asked, smiling crookedly. My breath hitched in my throat. "You can just sit there because I'm…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Sure," I responded eagerly.

"Well, I think I've already told you this, but I was adopted by Carlisle. Do you think I should tell them my story?" he frowned.

"No, I think that's too personal," I answered, thinking of myself.

"I'll agree with that, but…I needed to talk to someone once. It helps, Isabella," he urged me with a nod. I sighed.

"It's a really long story. You probably wouldn't want to –" he cut me off.

"Hear it?" he finished for me. I nodded, staring at nothing. "Miss Swan," he started formally, "I like to get to know my co-workers. Well, especially…" he trailed off again, shaking his head. "I'd just like to know why you reacted that way to him. Maybe I'm wrong about this and maybe I'm just over-thinking it, but the way he stared at you…it was so possessive. I didn't like it," he muttered. Possessive – it was the perfect word for Mike. He wouldn't let the other players of the football team _talk_ to me. Ass. Hole.

"Me either," I answered, blinking back the tears; there were so many emotions swimming through my body – hatred, sadness, regret. I tried to block out another flashback.

"Did he… Did he hurt you?" he whispered.

Who would have known that those four little words broke me down to tears?

When he said that, I pressed my lips together firmly and looked down. Why did I have my hair in a bun today? He could probably see me fighting back those stupid traitor tears. I couldn't help it. I felt a total sense of relief that someone had figured it out without me telling them. Mike wouldn't kill him. He only ever said he'd kill the person that _I_ told, not if someone figured it out.

One lonely, single tear slowly oozed down my cheek.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't mean to upset you, love," he said regretfully. I looked up, confused. _Love? Bella?_ He stared back at me, equally baffled. A few seconds passed – at least, I thought a few seconds passed. Time seemed to stop, and everything appeared to move in slow motion. Suddenly, his eyes widened in recognition and he clamped his hand over his mouth with a harsh _slap_. Then, words uttered out of his mouth quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, that was completely unprofessional, I'll just –" he ceased all movement when he saw a slow smile start to form on my lips.

I carefully wiped the tear away with the front of my hand, trying hard to not smudge the mascara. Luckily, I had put on water-proof on a whim. "You like me?" I asked tentatively. This would probably hurt if he didn't like me, but the chance of _us_…it overwhelmed me.

"Well, um, what exactly is your uh, definition of 'like'?" he made air quotes with his hands and then ran his fingers through his hair. He put his hands on his knees and looked down, his cheeks beginning to turn pink. I stood up and started cautiously walking toward him

The Bella I knew a week ago wouldn't be doing this. The old, bolder Bella would do this. This was me. "Oh, I don't know," I started nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders lightly. I pretended to check out my nails when I reached his desk. "The way guys like girls in a more than 'just friends' way," I hinted.

He squirmed in his chair. He was so cute; he looked like he'd gotten caught at something. "Maybe," he finally said quietly, looking anywhere but me.

"Well, that's too bad that you said 'maybe'. I might like you, too, you know." I felt like there was a cheerleading squad nearby screaming, _Go Bella, go! Get that man! You can do it!_

His head snapped up at my words. "What?" he half-whispered, eyes widening again.

"I said I _might_ like you, too," I boldly repeated. Where's Bella Swan and what have you done with her, Brain?

Maybe the word-filtering system had just disconnected or something.

_Go, Bella, go!_

"I like you. A lot." He stood and walked over to me, taking my hands in his. He never took his eyes off me.

_Wooh! Go, Bella! TOUCHDOWN! You did it!_

I smiled brightly. "Well, I like you, too." I looked down for a second and blushed. He chuckled.

It's now or never. I could do this. I looked at him.

I leaned up and put my arms around his neck.

"I'm sick," he protested lightly, though he looked like he wanted this as much as I did.

"I don't care," I whispered passionately as I slowly leaned forward. My eyes were locked with his as we came closer, refusing to look away from his beautiful green orbs. I didn't think it would be possible to get bored of staring at his eyes all day long. There was something about those eyes that stood out from the rest, something that made them different, special. As we got a little closer, I could hear and feel his breath as it lightly fanned my face – its pace quickened as we began to navigate our bodies to crash together in slow motion. Finally, his eyes darted back and forth from my eyes to my slightly open mouth a few times. He stopped all movement suddenly, seeming to be fighting an internal battle.

"Fuck it," he muttered, grabbing my waist and roughly smashing me into him. Then, I felt the most amazing sensation.

I felt a soft pair of _caring_, warm, moist lips on mine.

The moment our lips touched, the second our mouths molded into one, I felt this sort of melting sensation. It wasn't because of his fever or because I had had a nice, warm bath the night before – it was something that _he_ had caused. It was almost like I had just surrendered in a battle. I had no clue what he was doing to me right now, but I loved it and hated it at the same time. Hell, I was even _scared_ of it. I knew in the back of my occupied brain that this kiss would change our relationship and my world somehow. He sat on the clear desk after knocking everything out of his way, and let me attack him with my lips.

This kiss was the key to an unlocked future. I just didn't realize it at the time.

With a low groan, his hands fisted themselves into my hair and surprisingly softly untangled my messy bun, allowing my hair to form a blanket of secrecy and security around us. And that's what it was – _us_. Edward and Bella. There was no secretary or Vice President; there wasn't even a planet called Uranus. There was just us and _no one else_.

I smiled around his lips as I realized our mouths were moving together in synchronization willingly. His fingers grazed my scalp, snatching fistfuls of hair into his hands. But I trusted that he wouldn't pull it out like Mike had. Feeling even bolder from this realization, I sucked his lower lip into my mouth and softly nibbled on it as his hands began to knead my ass. We both moaned together in pleasure. My hands unconsciously started to rub the back of his head and he picked me up and nestled my butt on _it_ as my legs wrapped around his sides. I didn't even mind; I kind of _liked _it. It had personality; it kept on twitching.

He removed his hands from my ass and put them on the middle of my back. His arms went up and down repeatedly. I gasped when I pulled away, desperately seeking the air I needed.

"Did we just –" I started. I felt like I was going to go into shock – I had never kissed anyone besides Mike. I was too scared.

"Shh," he shushed me sweetly, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. "Just feel, don't think, Bella," he murmured. My heart stuttered when he said my nickname again. _Bella_. It seemed like it rolled of his tongue, like he was born to say it to me. I began to feel even more confident.

One of his hands stayed in between my shoulder blades, but the other one teasingly traveled down to my lower back. He had traced imaginary patterns all over my back as we had spoken. His hands stopped in this position to help me toward him when he realized that I had begun to try and push myself up toward those pouty, full lips of his. He was so much taller than me even when we were sitting. What I did next really shocked me.

I actually ran my tongue over his bottom lip. I couldn't believe I had done that. He seemed to realize my discomfort, and somehow calmed me by running his tongue over my lips, too, in response. Without thinking, I opened my mouth and tilted my head. Our tongues met. I think that my brain just kind of disconnect from my body at that point. I honestly couldn't control my actions now – I was too into this.

Our tongues jokingly battled for dominance, but after a couple of minutes, I gave in and let him win. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and began exploring the caverns of my mouth. I rubbed his tongue with mine encouragingly as he ran his tongue over my teeth, the inside of my cheeks, and all over the rest of my mouth. He softly ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth. It tickled.

I felt his large, pale hands move to take off my jacket. I broke off the kiss and he leaned back a bit as I threw the jacket across the room, trying to be dramatic. He smiled seductively when I softly tugged on his tie, dragging me toward him again. Our lips met.

I pushed my tongue in between his lips. He opened his mouth and tilted his head. As I put my tongue in his mouth, I pushed on his shoulders. He lay on his back while I felt through his mouth, trying to memorize every tooth, every part of his gums. I noted absently to myself that he hadn't had one cavity; then I thought about how he had such pearly white teeth. I groaned, thinking about what his teeth could probably do to me. What if he ever bit my nipples softly? Licked them, too?

He grabbed onto my hips and began grinding them against his. Little Edward was really big, as far as I could tell. Mikey Junior (he made me call his dick that) had been a little ugly shorty. I undid his tie and began trying to undo the buttons of his shirt with shaking hands. He pulled his tucked in shirt out and helped be with the bottom buttons. I tried to take his shirt off, but I realized that he still had his jacket on.

Sadly, our lips parted again for him to take his jacket and shirt off. I couldn't stand not touching him in some way, so I sucked on his neck a little. His left hand stroked my hair, silently telling me he was done. I pulled away and felt a _whooshing_ sensation. My back hit something cold. I looked to the side just in time to see the clear table before his lips latched onto mine again. This kiss became more desperate when I traced his abs. _I _knew_ he had a six pack_. I fisted my hands in his hair and pressed myself against him; I wanted to touch him everywhere at the same time. I wanted to snuggle up in him.

_I wanted him_._ I just wanted him, all of him at this moment_.

He undid my shirt and tossed it aside, not even breaking the kiss this time. I kissed him harder when his large hand cupped my breast and his thumb started to rub over the sadly covered sensitive nub…

"What the hell?" a voice screeched, sharply cutting us away from this small piece of heaven we had found together.

**I'm not going to be able to update as often as I usually do because school is starting soon, so vote on my poll (if you feel like it) to tell me if you'd like an update for both of my current stories on Sunday, or if you'd like a new story (of your choice) to begin and have an update for all stories every two to three weeks on Sunday. I've started working on Played by His Own Game, though.**

**CHAPTER DEAL: If you want them to starting dating now, instead of Bella backing out (remember, they've only known each other for three days now, so…), get me up to 380 reviews.**

**THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed. I don't reply to all of them, but I sure to read all of 'em! :)**

**Em**

**PS – I wonder what's going to happen at lunch today if I get up to 380 reviews… ;) I might have a very **_**long**_** tablecloth for that table, so they can have some fun…**

**PPS – Did you like it? Was it awful? I wanted to keep going! **


	11. IMPORTANT AN

**PLEASE, PLEASE READ!**

**I thought I'd never do this, but I guess I am. SORRY! ='(**

**All right, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that I'll be on vacation for the next week and then I start school the next day. So…I won't be able to update for a few weeks.**

**Now, I know you guys probably think this is unfair (I think it is, too!), but I'm going to give you guys something to tide you over. By tomorrow evening, there will be a one-shot posted on my profile. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also, I just wanted to say that recently I've developed a thing for Carlisle (I never saw that one coming), so I just thought I'd mention that I might be doing a one-shot or short story of Carlisle with either Esme or Bella.**

**Again, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Please don't hate me!**

**By the way, please don't review to this because it will be deleted when the next chapter is up!**

**Em**

**PS – The poll is now closed and I will update Paparazzi on Sunday in a few weeks and then His Secretary, Love, and Obsession on the next Sunday, and so on. There will be a surprise chapter of The Blood Slave and Played by His Own Game every now and then (but I'm going to focus on my current stories now).**

**ANOTHER THING! I will also be posting other random one-shots every so often, so put me on your author alert, please! :)**

**SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR FUTURE UPDATES:**

**Paparazzi – Now, I don't want poor Edward to be given a restraining order, so what could be better than him as her personal paparazzi that takes good photos of her? He might have to become more than **_**just**_** the paparazzi, too…who knows?**

**His Secretary, Love, and Obsession – Edward and Bella will date, but he wouldn't be Darkward unless…well, I don't want to **_**spoil**_** it for you. ;)**


	12. Bella's Internal Babbling

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight and I'm running out of sarcastic things to say about not owning it, so…yeah. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Bob Evans, but I used to call it Bob E****b****ans when I was a kid…mm, I love their pancakes… *drools* Lol, jk!**

**I asked for 380 reviews and I get 401. I love you guys! =)**

His Secretary, Love, and Obsession

Chapter 11: Bella's Internal Babbling

BPOV:

So much for boldness.

I let out a surprised squeal and tried to push Edward away. He looked his sister straight in the eye as he wrapped his arms around me and sat me on his lap. I probably would have smiled at the thought that he was hard and was trying to be supportive of me by the way I was sitting (even though we'd just gotten caught by one of his family members), but something told me that a smile wasn't appropriate right now. I looked at her emotionlessly as she glared back with hate.

"What the hell, Edward?" she vented quietly, a slow fire starting to build in her eyes. She looked as though she were about to start screaming. I cringed at the thought.

Edward softly placed his hands on top of my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "Rosalie…I –" she cut him off.

"Don't you 'Rosalie' me, Edward. It's not going to work. Do you have a secretary fetish or something? Because of your past and apparently now present, it sure as hell looks like it. You're such an idiot. Why the fuck are you making out with a new secretary? You don't know anything about her. She could be working for –"

"That's enough, Rosalie," he said slowly, dangerously. "I'll remind you that in this building, I'm your boss and you're not to speak that bastard's name. Ever," he hissed the word like a cobra.

_What happened to that sweet Edward I knew a minute ago?_

I shrugged off the thought. Rosalie had just interrupted a moment between the two of us. Our _first_ make out session, to be exact. Of course he'd be upset. I knew I should be at least a little irritated at her, too, but I couldn't do it. After years of having no self-esteem and ego, it just didn't seem possible for me to have the right to stand up to her. I couldn't do it. She was so beautiful, like a human goddess almost, and was so confident – I wasn't ready to tell her off. It was too much, too soon. How could a little Plain Jane like me ever try and stand up to her?

Oh, how wrong I was at that moment…

"I still say that I don't trust her. We've both got trust issues, Edward. You and I can agree on that much," she said, calming slightly. Her voice became more persuasive as she continued. "Think about it. She could be just like Black for all you know." Edward's hands tightened around my shoulders. Her words seemed to echo as I felt more and more confused. Just like Black? Who was Black? Black…Black… I didn't _think_ I knew anyone by the name of Black. _Just like Black….just like Black…_

There was a long pause.

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Ever. Accuse _her_ of working for Jacob Black in my office. Don't you dare," he repeated slowly. I could feel his arms shaking with restraint – if he wasn't mad before, he sure was now. _Wait a minute_. Jacob Black of Black LLC? The place where Angela's gone to work as a secretary? I knew Cullen Inc. and Black LLC were rivals, but this would just be a little ridiculous if it was about who worked for who. The more I thought about it, the less that option seemed likely. _ Hold on…how could I even work for him? Black LLC was in New York._ There was something else, something that had hurt him deeply. What else could make him so mad? It had to be a soft spot…did it hurt Rosalie, too? Is that why she seemed to hate me so much, so soon? She said she had trust issues and that Edward did, too. Just like me.

_What the fuck is going on?_ I rarely cursed, but I felt like it would somehow release some of the stress I was feeling right now. It didn't work…it made it worse. I panicked, trying desperately to figure out what was happening between them as they stared each other down. It didn't make any sense to me. One minute, they're talking about Jacob Black, the next, they're having a glaring contest.

"Fine," she huffed. "Be an idiot that thinks with his dick, like so many other men in this world. And as for you, you little whore," she narrowed her eyes at me while mine widened in surprise, "I have _damn_ good reasons to say that I'll be keeping a close eye on you. I love my family, and I'm not nearly ready to see them get hurt again." Hurt? Again? So something had happened to his family. But what? I would've probably said something to Rosalie about calling me a whore, but I couldn't stop thinking about all these different questions that swam in my head. Rosalie turned her body to face Edward and said in a very formal tone, "Edward, I was just coming up here to tell you that Carlisle doesn't want you to go to _La Bella Italia_ for a while – he told me that this morning, and I'd forgotten to mention it to you on your way up to your office."

"Why can't he go to _La Bella Italia_?" I asked. I'd already forgotten the incident between Tanya and I. It seemed so far away, so distant.

"Because, dumb ass, you practically showed everyone your boobs the other day there. Carlisle actually had the decency to not say that reason out loud to me today, but I guessed it. Like you're doing right now," she said, scowling. I looked down and realized that in the heat of the moment, my shirt had been tossed to the ground…I couldn't really remember who'd done it, though. Everything was so rushed. I opened my mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say Rosalie started to speak slowly, as if I was mentally ill and couldn't comprehend what she was trying to say to me. "Why don't you go pick up your shirt and put it on, stupid?" With that, she turned around and walked back to the elevator, heels clicking all the way there.

"Rosalie?" Edward called in a strained voice.

"Yep?" she said casually, leaning against the wall next to the elevator.

"Don't use profanity near my secretary," he said, his tone deadly.

Rosalie blinked. I guessed that his tone had taken her off guard. "Yes, sir," she finally muttered reluctantly, stepping inside the elevator. I watched as she flipped her hair and pressed a button.

Once the elevator doors had closed (thankfully, with her in it), I muttered, "Bitch." I didn't realize I'd said it aloud.

"Yeah, she is sometimes…" Edward sighed. I clamped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I'd just done. He chuckled – the sound came out forced. "She has the best intention for her family _only_, and thinks everything's out to get us." I looked behind me to see him. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, ready to take the blame. It _was_ my fault. If I hadn't done that, he and his sister might not be fighting right now. They could've been on better terms. I felt awful – I ruined everything.

"No, don't. It's not your fault," he said softly.

"Then whose fault is it?" he stiffened. I slid off of him and turned to face him. He looked down with a torn expression.

Finally, he whispered, "I'll tell you some day, Bella. But for right now, I think," his voice rose to a normal speaking level, "that we should go to lunch." He smiled looked more natural this time, less strained.

"All right," I agreed quickly, hoping to take that haunted look out of his eyes.

EPOV:

As I drove to Bob Evans, I tried to block out the horrific flashbacks that threatened to reveal themselves yet again. I'd been through therapy and I still had nightmares about it. I knew that wasn't exactly the most manly thing to say, but it was the truth. I wanted to tell Bella what had happened to me, but I just didn't think I could yet. I'd only half-heartedly said I'd tell my story at that charity fund (without the details, of course. There was no possible way to prove the truth – according to Carlisle, that is) to Bella because I'd wanted to let her know that it was all right to tell others her story. What if I broke down when I finally told her all that I knew about it, cried in front of her, like I had with all those psychologists? What would she think of me? She probably wouldn't want a man that cries about anything. She'd probably want a strong man to protect her. I guessed that because that's who most scarred women married. But she seemed like the kind of person that was understanding and kind – she wouldn't be anything like Tanya.

Tanya…I'd never even considered telling her about my past, and here I was now: almost ready to tell Bella my secrets and already thinking about marrying her. I loved her already. Some people would say that I couldn't possibly love her, that I've only known her a few days now. But I'd done my research. According to scientists, men fall in love first and they could _technically_ fall in love with someone if they've known them for fifteen seconds or more. That's how long it took for a man to fall in love. Fifteen short seconds.

I'd never regret that short, life changing moment of my small existence on this earth.

Never.

But what if she really did work for Black? I shut out the thought before I could consider it. No. I wouldn't let Rosalie play another mind game with me. She thought that Tanya and I were meant to be, so she wanted to ruin any chance I had with Bella. I had to trust Bella. I knew trust was a little difficult for me after what had happened, but I'd do it for her.

My mind wandered to the last day I'd seen Black. Tanya and he were standing on the opposite side of the courtroom. He'd looked so disappointed when I 'won'. He'd said it was unfair that his client wasn't allowed to defend her case. I rolled my eyes discreetly and then sighed. I really shouldn't hate Jacob Black. I only truly hated his father, Billy Black. He'd ruined me, broken me in two.

"You're so quiet, Edward," Bella commented.

I sighed again. "I'm sorry, Bella, I've…got a lot on my mind right now." That was the understatement of the year. No, make that the decade.

"Do you…want to talk about it? I'm almost ready to talk about my problems with you now." My heart stuttered almost painfully. She would share her story with me when I haven't even told her mine yet? I think I just fell for her even more. "I thought about how you offered to let me talk about it with you, how you said it helps." It did help…to an extent. It was still hard for me to talk about it with others, even my family when they'd gone through it, too. "I can finally see that it's okay to trust someone…sometimes. It depends on the situation, I think. I've..." She sighed. "I've been through a lot – as you've probably guessed – and I've never told anyone what happened to me. Not even my parents," she whispered, stifling a sob at the end.

"Oh, Bella," I said softly as I parked the car. I reached over to embrace her. She hugged me back and buried her head into the crook of my neck. It felt pleasant. I'd always hated when Tanya did that, but somehow Bella made it seem like the most natural thing in the world.

She sniffed lightly. _Did she just sniff me?_ I almost chuckled; Emmett was right about the cologne he'd bought me after all. He'd said that the smell was attractive to women, though I'd never understand why. "I'll tell you my story when I'm ready if you promise to tell me yours as soon as you feel comfortable enough – don't think I'm trying to rush you or anything, I'm not. But I'd rather do tell you my story somewhere…private. When I'm ready, of course. Besides, It'd turn some heads in the restaurant considering the fact that I'll probably bawl my eyes out." She chuckled, but the sound was filled with pain and darkness.

"Okay," I agreed easily. I pulled back and opened my door at the same time she did. We stepped out together and headed for the restaurant.

BPOV:

I knew he'd guessed that my story had something to do with Mike Newton and him hurting me, but I was pretty sure he didn't know all the gory details yet. In a way, I was glad that I would be telling Edward what had happened to me eventually. He was a powerful man, Vice President of Cullen Inc. How could Mike Newton hurt him? It didn't seem possible.

When Edward clasped my hand in his, memories of our kisses flashed through my head. He was an excellent kisser. Well, he was better than Mike Newton at least. I really wanted to know what we were now – boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe? I hoped so. I just had to get the courage to ask... I could do that. It might make my face look like a tomato, but it'd be worth it if it meant dating Edward.

_Go, Bella, go!_

I almost groaned. Not again.

_Hey, look what happened to me last time! Edward and I were caught by _Rosalie_!_ I fired back at my brain.

_But the kiss was good, wasn't it? Go ask him what you two are now! He'll probably want you to be his girlfriend after that steamy session!_

_No_, I told my mind stubbornly as Edward opened the door for me. I stopped suddenly and blinked. Was I seriously having an argument with myself in my head?

_Yes, you are._

_SHUT UP!_ I mentally screamed, walking quickly into the restaurant.

"I forgot to ask if you like Bob Evans," Edward said suddenly in a regretful tone.

"Oh, I do!" I replied enthusiastically. "They have the best pancakes."

He chuckled. "You're so cute." We stopped in front of the 'PLEASE WAIT TO BE SEATED' sign. I looked around the restaurant and felt his thumb rubbing soothing circles onto the top of my hand. Tentatively, I squeezed his hand lightly and began writing his name with my thumb against his knuckles. My hands were so small compared to his.

_If his hands are that large, just guess how big his –_

_Shut up,_ I said again.

_Fine. But you'd probably know big his dick was if you started dating… _my thoughts taunted me.

_You know what? I'm going to ask him if we're dating._

_Good for you, babe! We'll finally get some real sex soon!_ I mentally growled at my own thoughts. What was wrong with me? A relationship was more than sex. I should know that after 'dating' Mike.

_It's okay, honey. You're just really horny after that make out session because you think he'd be great in bed if he was that good at just making out._

_Ugh…_ "Hey, Edward?" I looked up at him while trying to keep my voice as normal as possible. I really didn't want him to know I was going crazy yet. At least, I thought I was going crazy…

"Yes, dear?" He looked looked down at me, ceasing the thumb rubbing. He smiled crookedly, making my heart pound faster.

"Um…" I started, getting nervous. I hoped my hand that was latched onto his didn't start sweating. That's probably a turn off.

"Yes?" he said, his grin growing a little wider.

"Well…um…" I started again, looking down. I stared at my shoes, wondering how I was going to ask this casually. Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should say that I thought I'd take the chicken exit on this question? No, no, that'd just make him more curious.

Edward lifted my chin with his index finger carefully, forcing me to look into his eyes. Oh, those beautiful, emerald green eyes… "Bella, you can ask me _anything_. What is it?" he asked curiously.

I sighed. "Okay, I was just wondering if – "

"Hello, right this way, please," a pretty, young blonde said, motioning with her hand for us to follow her.

I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. _Saved by the waitress_.

"Certainly," Edward replied, tugging me along with him. We walked to our table in silence.

"I'm assuming that this table is all right with you?" she asked, looking at Edward. I was a bit grateful to her, but if she was looking at _my_ man…

_Whoa, wait a minute. Your man? Don't you mean _our_ man?_

_Whatever, brain_, I snapped internally. What was with me today? I'd never had so much internal babbling in my life. Maybe I was just a little insecure of our relationship right now, since Edward hadn't confirmed anything yet. He'd said he liked me a lot, but would we date yet?

I really wanted to.

I sat down across from Edward, pushing the floor length table cloth out of my way before I stepped in – I didn't want to trip and fall into the seat.

"Your server will be right with you. Here are your menus." She handed one to me and then gave one to Edward, winking at him as she did. As soon as she left, he rolled his eyes and set his menu down on the table.

"You were saying?" He arched a perfect brow delicately.

I gulped. He hadn't forgotten as I was hoping he would've. "Well, I was just wondering what we are now?" I squeaked.

He blinked. "What we are now…?" he trailed off slowly.

"Well, you know..." I chuckled nervously. "Um, I'm assuming our relationship is uh…_different_ now?"

"Oh!" Realization dawned on his features. "Yes, of course. Um…" It was his turn to squirm.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked quickly.

"Really?" My expression must have been really funny because he looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Yes, really." He smiled encouragingly.

"Okay, then." I sighed, completely relieved. I was kind of worried that he hadn't asked me in the car. He'd looked so serious as he drove and was so silent.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining with joy.

_Here comes the sex, his dick all dressed in latex…_

_Oh. My. Gosh. For the last time, shut the hell up!_

**RECOMMEND: The Cobwebs Of His Imagination by Breathless Tomb. Edward is so deliciously dark and reminds me a little of edwardbellaobsession's style: creative, well-written, imaginative, and **_**dark**_**. He's crazy with his love for Bella and broken from years of being shamelessly bullied by his peers. It's amazing and I could go on and on about it. =)**

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, and since it's Labor Day weekend… I posted the first chappie of The Blood Slave last night. Please read and review that! PLEASE!**

**I'm very insecure about this chapter. I feel like it's terrible. Agreed? I knew that this chapter would be one of the most difficult for me (for several reasons). I'd like to APOLOGIZE for not having them play footsie under the table as I hinted they would, but this chapter just kind of turned out the way it is. I PROMISE that they will do that in the next chapter.**

**Em**

**PS – I'm re-doing the shower scene. I'm more comfortable with lemony-ish stuff now, and I re-read it and…it freaking sucks. I was like 'I wrote this…?' Lolz. I **_**know**_** I can do much better now.**

**PPS – Author's Notes chapters will be deleted when this story is completed (because some people reviewed the A/N chappie… ;) I didn't **_**really**_** mind, though). Hopefully, I'll only be deleting one A/N chapter.**


	13. Dreams and Conversations

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, you know it. Seriously, I do NOT own Twilight… *sigh* or the Lucky Charms cereal.**

**I'M BAAAAACK(!) and ****I'M SO SORRY I LEFT YOU GUYS FOR SO LONG****, but I honestly had very good reasons to be gone.**

**Now that I'm back, I AIN'T LEAVIN'!**

**PLEASE forgive me! I'm SORRY! :'(**

His Secretary, Love, and Obsession

Chapter 12: Dreams and Conversations

"_Isabella?" a deep voice murmured behind me. I made sure I showed no reaction to this unknown voice, keeping my eyes plastered to the tall shadow on the wall in front of me._

"_Don't try to ignore me, darling. Give in," it taunted. I decided the voice belonged to a male because it was just too deep to belong to a female._

"_Give in," it slowly repeated. "You know you cannot hide from _me_ for long." I vaguely wondered what the hell this person wanted. They weren't making any sense to me. And what did they mean by 'give in'? I held my tongue, though, keeping these questions to myself._

_Presently, I felt a light touch against my cheek. I stiffened as the hand stroked my face adoringly; what if I angered this creature somehow? I was so vulnerable in its presence._

"_Who are you?" The words barely came out as a whisper._

"_A person."_

"_What is your name?" I asked specifically, sighing internally at his response to my last question._

"_Who knows? I might even be Chuck Norris," the man replied playfully._

_Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak again, he chuckled darkly. "Let's see you find out who I am yourself."_

RING!

_Suddenly, the chair I sat in was spun around._

_I looked up and saw the face of –_

RING!

The alarm clock wrenched me away from my little dream world, tearing me away from the unknown man. I always hated it when my alarm clock interrupted my imagination, but today I was a little grateful – I wasn't so sure I really wanted to know who that man was. It could've been Mike…or Edward. I decided it was Mike. _He_ hurt me. He did horrible things to me.

He had always been the cause of my nightmares since he first raped me.

I didn't want to dream anything negative about my new boyfriend. I had been so scared of him before because I had assumed he might've been like Mike, but I had been so wrong. The more time I spent with Edward, the more I already began to trust him and feel that not everyone, every _man_ wanted one thing in a relationship: sex. Our relationship seemed to be more than that to him, and I respected him for it. I hated the manwhores that groped you constantly in public, won't let go of you during an event to show other males you're taken, and everything else that went along with senseless, disgusting cavemen. Some women liked that kind of relationship. I just liked a bit possessive, but _not_ clingy and Neanderthal-ish.

I had noted that ever since we first kissed, he'd been more careful with me. It was almost as if he thought he needed to be overly gentle with me because he suspected a rough past between Mike and I. In one way, it was thoughtful and sweet of him to be so caring. But in other ways, I wanted him to _ask _me if he was going about things the right way. That was the one thing so far that irked me about Edward – he almost consistently forgot to ask my opinion before going ahead and doing something. But I guessed he couldn't help it; it was just part of his personality and who he was, so I respected that. But I would definitely tell him I wanted him to ask me about things if it was really important. The trivial things didn't matter to me.

I yawned, sitting up in my bed. I opened my eyes to see the now somewhat familiar settings of my current bedroom. I stretched absently, mentally preparing myself to go through the daily routine of another day. I almost decided to lie back down and hibernate for a few more hours under the covers, but I decided not to even though it was Saturday. I had promised my mom that I'd get on Skype the night before while we were on the phone. I'd only talked to her for about five minutes because she was fixing dinner and I was exhausted. Yesterday had been hectic. Jasper wasn't at work on Friday, so that put more work on Edward, which caused me to have more work. Alice had been in Mr. Whitlock's office filing things (apparently her husband wasn't good at organizing). I recalled asking just how organized he was as we walked down to the elevator.

"_You sure you want to see his office? I swear, you could almost swim in all those papers my man has!" She laughed._

"_You're joking." I hopefully stated._

"_Nope!" She grinned, pressing the button for level 48. "Seriously, I considered bringing my bikini, but Jasper would wonder where all the paper cuts came from." We laughed again as the elevator opened. I followed behind her._

"_It's just down the hall…here it is! My Jazzy's office." She got all googly-eyed when she talked about 'her Jazzy'. I smiled to myself – young love was so beautiful. Sometimes. I shuddered, thinking of Newton._

_She opened the door. I gasped. There _were_ papers everywhere! How could he work like that? It was so…messy. They were just strewn all about his desk. It was nothing like Edward's perfectly neat and tidy clear desk…that we made out on._

_She giggled at my expression. "Told you it was a wreck."_

_I blinked, coming back to the present. I looked at her and smiled. "Well, I know you can fix it, Alice, so I won't worry."_

_She beamed at me._

I got up and started walking toward the kitchen. I was really craving Lucky Charms. As I fixed myself a bowl, I thought of the whole week at work. I thought of those first few nervous days, the hot and steamy day, and the days following. I'd had a pretty good work week – I was now being paid well for working at a very respectable megafirm and I got a boyfriend.

Life was good.

I ate my cereal in silence as I wondered how far our relationship would go, how far I could see it go. I could easily picture dating Edward for at least a year or more. Taking the last bite, I tentatively wondered what it would be like if we got married.

The word 'married' usually scared me. In my mind, it was something to fear because after marriage, all the romance completely flew out the window when the offspring came. Couples became lost in work, chores, raising children, and doing all those other adult things and forgot that they needed to appreciate each other as they did when they dated. But for some reason, I got the impression that Edward wouldn't be that type and if somehow we did end up married, I think I would always continue to be cherished by him. He seemed different from other guys. Special, even. There was just something about that guy…that I really liked.

I picked up my laptop, musing over the fact my thoughts hadn't traveled down this sort of path in a while. I never thought of romance or anything having to do with relationships after Mike happened. I just didn't feel comfortable enough. Maybe Edward could bring out the old me. The _real_ me.

I sincerely hoped he could. I was sick and tired of being someone that, in my heart, I didn't really want to be.

I picked up my phone and called Renée as I logged into Skype. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Mom! I'm on Skype." I didn't need to say anything else.

She squealed. "I'll be right there, sweetie!" She hung up without another word.

I waited for a few minutes, lightly drumming my fingers along side of the laptop in anticipation to see her. I'd really missed my parents this past week.

Suddenly, I saw "Mom!" I yelled at the laptop. I was too happy to think of how ridiculous I must have looked.

"How've you been, dear? How was your first week of work?" she asked me, smiling the whole while.

"Oh, I'm doing all right, I guess. Work has been complicated, but great." I answered, blushing slightly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and her brow raised. "Complicated, but great?" she repeated suspiciously.

"Well…" I trailed off, barely containing my own smile.

Realizing it wouldn't be negative news to her, she smiled again. "Go on," she prompted.

"Well…I…I kind of have a boyfriend." I whispered the last word, worrying about what her reaction would be.

For one second, Renée had a completely blank, shocked look on her face. Then, she screamed, "Why the hell didn't you tell me this last night, Isabella Marie Swan! Oh. My. Gosh. This is BIG NEWS! I can't believe it, you haven't had a boyfriend in a long time. I was beginning to worry, I thought you might've decided you were a – "

"Mom, Mom! Calm down." I tried to get her to settle down before it got out of hand. She tended to let things get out of hand and babble on to the point she had wiggled her way into an uncomfortable situation. And talking about my sexuality would probably be an uncomfortable situation. At least, it would be for me.

"How did this happen? _When_ did this happen? Who is he? He'd better be hot 'cause I want some cute, adorable grandbabies – "

"Mom!" I eclaimed, not wanting her to say another word. I loved her, but she really needed to learn how to filter her thoughts and say things more discreetly.

"Well, tell me then, honey!" she pouted. Her eyes were so wide and sincere that it made her look like a small child. I sighed.

"Okay, well…it's my boss. I'm dating my boss," I said.

"Uh-oh. Sweetie, that can be dangerous. If you guys break up or something, he – "

"I'll try to find another job as quickly as I can," I said calmly, cutting her off.

"Are you sure you know what your getting yourself into?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes." The moment I said that one little word, the truth rang in my ears. I did know what I was doing.

"All right, then. So he's the confusing hottie, hunh? Have you guys made out yet?" she asked casually.

"Um…Mom I don't think this is entirely appropriate – "

"Of course it is, and I'll take that as a yes! Gosh, your expression got all dreamy, then you looked worried. Come on, baby. Just talk to me as if I were Angela. You don't need to be such a prude around me. I mean, I'll gladly go into detail about how you got here. In fact, I'll tell you. One night, Charlie and I were laying on the couch together, kissing, cudding, you know, the sort of stuff newly-weds do. Anyway, I told him I wanted a baby, and he said I could have one on the condition that we got _extremely_ kinky, so there I was, in the bedroom, wearing a leather – "

"MOM!" I screamed, covering my ears. I couldn't take it any longer.

"What?" She wondered, having the nerve to look confused at me.

"You're talking about you and Dad having sex. Mom, that is _so_. Not. Cool." I shook my head back and forth at her.

She grimaced. "I'm sorry. Darn, I thought I was down with the kids. Michael Newton always told me I was a hip and groovy go-go-Mamma." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Mike was an idiot."

Her brows furrowed. "You always say that. Why, sweetie? He was a very smart young man back then even, and he owns his deceased father's company and his mother told me he's a lawyer now. He seemed like such a sweet young man when I got to see him."

There was a bitter edge to my voice. "I don't think _I_ would classify him as…sweet," I finished with distaste.

"Hmm…oh well. I know you'll tell me eventually. Did he break up with you at graduation or something?" She cocked her head to the side.

"No, no, it was nothing like that," I mumbled. had to think of some way to distract her and _fast_. I picked up the thing nearest me, looked at it, and realized with relief that I had meant to talk with her about it. I flipped through the pages, and found what I was looking for. "Hey, Mom," I started, pointing to the deal I was going to refer to, "do you think Dad would like these?" I wanted to get him a couple of casual shirts, but didn't know if they were too formal for him or not. They were button-up shirts that came in different colors. I'd get him two.

"Ooh! Your father would love them! I already got Charlie…well, nevermind, you pretty much told me to not tell you."

"What're you getting him?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, I found this store online and it's full of men's lingerie. So, I'm getting Charlie a thong that says 'Lollipop Under Here' on the front." She grinned youthfully at me.

"Ugh…" I shuddered. "Mom, that's…that's just _nasty_."

"What? You don't like giving head? I'd tell your boyfriend that if I were you because once, before I met your father, of course, I refused to do it and this guy was _so_ pissed." She giggled. "He broke up with me over it."

My eyebrows rose. "Anyway! Mom, I should get going. I need to go to the mall to get Dad some shirts because they're only on-sale today…"

She told me his size, and after a few more minutes of talking, we both left Skype. I drove to the mall, parked, and finally found the men's department after searching for it for about ten minutes or so. I looked through a stack of shirts, trying to find the right size. I couldn't find my dad's size. I frowned, wondering if many other men in the Chicago area were the same size as my dad.

I began looking through a few more stacks, still trying to find a nice shirt for him. I finally huffed in frustration. This was aggrevating. A person was supposed to be able to go to a store full of stuff and be able to find what they wanted. It seemed like whenever I went shopping, that didn't apply to me.

I felt a finger lightly tap me. I spun around to see a short young woman with spiky black hair. I blinked, and realized it was Alice.

I smiled. "Hey!"

"Fancy seeing you here, Miss Swan, or should I say Edward's new girlfriend?" She smirked as I blushed in embarrassment.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, you heard about that?"

"Did I hear about it? Oh please, who _hasn't_ heard about it? You're the talk of the whole damn office, girl! You just waltz right in, swishing your foxy tail, and have my poor, unsuspecting brother practically whipped by the end of your first day! And _then,_ you're dating _him_ by the end of the week!" She exclaimed.

"Is he like a prize or something?" I wondered. She talked about him like he was a human trophy.

"According to all the single ladies at the office, yeah. I don't know, maybe it's because he's got a rich-looking head or something."

"Rich-looking head?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. Oh, I'm sorry, you wouldn't get it – it's an inside joke. Okay, in college, everyone used to call him 'Penny Head' because of the color of his hair. And he's got thick hair, as I'm sure you already know," she winked, "so that means, the thicker the hair he has, the richer he is. Capeesh?"

"Oh." I blinked. It was kind of confusing, but I understood her well enough. "Yeah, I get it. So I'm the talk of the office? Gosh, I hope no one disapproves…"I trailed off, worried.

"Oh, no. Everyone, well everyone but Rosalie that is, approves of what they've seen of you so far." I looked down at the floor and blushed, thinking of just _how much_ they'd all seen of me so far. They'd seen my stupid, red, lacy bra Mom had bought me. I sighed – at least they wouldn't think I wore granny panties.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hunh? Oh, I'm trying to find my dad a couple of shirts for Christmas, but I can't find his size anywhere!" I bit my lip, wondering if I'd have to take shopping to the extremes (in my opinion) and get his shirts online.

"Let me help you," she offered. "What are you looking for?" I told her about the deal I'd seen in the weekly ad and told her my dad's shirt size.

"Give me one minute," she said, and launched herself into a pile of shirts that had been stacked on a table.

True to her word, she came back in a minute with five shirts, all my dad's size. My eyes bulged. "How..how'd you…it always takes me like forever to…" I spluttered.

She laughing a high-pitched, tinkling laugh. "If you get to know me, you'll soon find I have a thing for clothes and shopping for them. Jazzy says I'm obsessed," she smiled, but suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she handed me the shirts. I set them down and spread them apart, trying to pick my favorite two.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. It's just…Jasper isn't going to be back from his seminar until Tuesday. I miss him so much." She sniffed lightly, but then smiled.

"What's your dad look like?" she asked. I told her.

"I'd buy these if I were you," she said seriously, handing me the black and light blue shirts.

I thanked her for her help sincerely, and told her that I probably would've stayed in the store for a lot longer if she hadn't swooped in and saved my shopping day.

She chuckled. "So I'm a shopping hero, hunh? Oh, Jasper would _love_ that joke." She laughed fully. "Hey, you know, I think we should hang out. Here's my number." She handed me a card.

I took it. "Thanks, and thank you again for the help." I smiled gratefully.

She waved her hand at me. "It was nothing. Really. I'll see you on Monday!"

"Bye!" I bought the clothes and went home, thinking of how she missed Jasper, and…I missed Edward.

**So…what'd y'all think? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**But man, NO Edward? I know you're thinking that. He'll be in the next chapter a LOT.**

**IMPORTANT: I've been put different hints for future chapters lately. But I've also 'hinted' at things that will never happen in this story. Also, I haven't even started to put one of the big parts of the plot into this story yet. This might be confusing now, but trust me, it'll make sense later when we start covering Edward's dark past. All I'm going to say is that I promise that Edward and Bella won't break up over drama, etc.**

**I love you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Em**

**P.S. – No, I didn't forget about the footsie I promised; it's in the next chapter. ;)**


	14. Date at the Theater

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own O'My lube – I didn't even know about the brand until five seconds before typing this. I do NOT own Twilight, but…I was thinking of starting a group that would pool enough money together to buy Edward from Stephenie Meyer. We'll all share him! ;) Just don't let Bella know I'm starting this – she'd wanna hog all his time away from us! So, you guys game?**

His Secretary, Love, and Obsession

Chapter 13: Date at the Theater

EPOV:

I woke up with a raging hard-on. _Again._

I tried thinking of anything that would calm me down. I thought of old, wrinkly women licking lollipops, Carlisle and Esme having really loud doggy-style sex, Alice masturbating with a dildo while thinking of her husband's cock, and even Emmett in a bikini and platform heels, winking at me and blowing me a kiss, plucking at his black fishnet hose.

I shuddered – the last image had probably scarred me permenantly.

I needed to get rid of this…problem. As I ate my scrambled eggs, I vaguely wondered how Bella liked her eggs to try to distract myself. My fork dropped. Her eggs…

After going from point A to point B, point a being my breakfast, and point B being the eggs in my new girlfriend's ovaries, I decided that these thoughts just weren't acceptable and I should literally take matters into my own hands. Matters being my cock, of course.

I finished breakfast trying to keep a fairly innocent mind, and afterwards, I marched straight into my bathroom.

I searched through my cabinets, trying to find my lube. It was supposed to organic, and because I worried about all the chemicals in the other brands, I almost always used that one. I'd only used a different brand, and that was when I'd been with Tanya. She'd told me that I'd needed to explore and live a little instead of acting like an old man that was comfortable with _the usual_.

I grabbed the lube and then went to my bathroom closet for a towel. I didn't want to masturbate with a condom because it would practically be a waste, plus I wouldn't be nearly as sensitive to the touch of my hands as I stroked my big –

I blinked rapidly and then shook my head, trying to clear it for a few more seconds in order to focus.

I thought of where I wanted to masturbate. Maybe in the shower? No, I'd done that so many times lately. On the kitchen counter? Nah…I'd wait to do that with Bella.

I blinked again, thinking that I'd better hurry up and try and get this over with before my thoughts went completely haywire. I made my way to my bed without a second thought.

I adjusted the pillows into a comfortable-looking pile. I lay back and rested my head on the pillows, closing my eyes and breathing in deeply. I exhaled slowly, opened my eyes, and opened the bottle of lube.

I squirted a generous amount on my hand and softly spread the majority of the lube on my hard, pink shaft. Then, just for the fun of it, I put some on my balls.

When I did that, I had no clue that I'd unleashed a monster.

I moaned loadly, imagining Bella licking me there. First, she would softly tap my boys with the flat of her tongue. Then, she'd teasingly draw imaginary lines on my balls with that wet, warm tongue. After that, she'd place open-mouthed kisses all over there. I used my fingers to mimick what I imagined, and my mouth opened in awe without my consent.

With my left hand, I continued sensually massaging said region, and started pumping with my left hand. I started to imagine even more.

_She was wearing a provocative black mini-skirt and spaghetti-strapped tank top. Her black stiletto heels were near my bed. I stared at her cleavage as she leaned over me. Ever so softly, she scratched the head of my cock with her fingernail. I groaned in response, encouraging her to go on._

I let my right hand trail down to the shaft and I pumped continuosly now. I moved my left hand from my balls to the head of my dick.

_She stroked the head of my cock. I watched as she kept pumping me, and noted with pleasure that her pace had picked up a bit._

"Oh, fuck, Bella," I moaned, realizing that her breasts would be bouncing in my face as her pace quickened.

I squeezed my right hand on my dick a little tighter, adding more pressure as I pumped it. My body seemed to enjoy that because my hips involuntary began to buck upwards _to slide in between Bella's soaking wet folds. I teased her, circling her little hole of pleasure. She mewled and took off her tank top and threw it across the room. Her full, round breasts were now right in my face._

"Yes, yes," I groaned. "More!"

I put my left hand over my right and used both hands to pump even faster, with even more pressure. It was almost as if _I put my hands on her soft, curvy hips and thrust inside her. She was so warm, so wet, so fucking _tight_. She began to tweek her nipples, her eyes fluttering closed as she gasped lightly with pleasure. I closed my eyes, too, and we both groaned together. I ran my hands up and down the backs of her legs, rubbing them. I loved her legs. They were muscular, but soft, if that made any sense._

_I continued to thrust in and out of her, watching how my dick went inside her, and then almost completely out of her._

"_You like watching your big cock go in my pussy, don't you?" she asked breathlessly, but still managed to smirk._

"Yes!" I moaned.

"_Mmm…oh….ungh! Oh!" she gasped as I hit that spot._

"_And you like it when I thrust there, don't you, darling?" I panted._

"_Yes," she moaned as my balls began to tighten._

"Oh…oh, I can't…not much…longer," I grunted, gritting my teeth.

"_Me…either," she panted from above me. I opened my eyes to see her now massaging her breasts, cupping them and then using the palms of her hands to make circular motions on them._

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. "Bella! Oh, Bella! Cum for me!" I rasped desperately.

"_Oh…oh! Oh! EDWARD!" she screamed, her pussy muscles contracting around me. It was my undoing._

RING!

I carefully twisted and yanked my cock to the side. It could almost always cause me to orgasm when I was masturbating. "BELLA!" I groaned, quickly grabbing the blue towel as I felt my dick pulse. I put the towel around the head of my cock, and thrust my head back into the pillows as it twitched and started shooting out spurts of cum. My hips arched up off the bed, and I heard the springs of the bed groan quietly.

RING!

I continued with the journey of my orgasm, but frowned slightly. Who the hell would be calling in the almost afternoon on a Sunday? They were totally ruining it!

RING!

I felt my dick cease movement. _Damn, it's already over._ I sat there for a second or so, feeling cheated out of half the orgasm.

RING!

"All right, all right," I grumbled. I opened my phone, not checking the caller ID. "What?" I growled.

"Um…is this a bad time?" Bella asked.

"Uh…" I blushed. "No, no. I'm sorry, I was…a bit preoccupied. Um…" I trailed off, still embarrassed and now unsure of what to say. _I just had a great orgasm because I masturbated while thinking about you._

"Oh…kay? Anyways, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something. On a date," she clarified.

"Oh, that'd be great! I'd love to! Let me pick you up in an hour," I said, eager to see her.

"Can I pick you up, instead? You always drive when we go to lunch, and I feel like I should drive for once." I could practically see her pouting – and _her_ pouting made me putty in her hands.

"Certainly," I said, and then my eyes widened. She'd be coming into my apartment soon, and I wasn't even fully clothed.

"Thanks. And _I'll_ pick _you_ up in an hour, Mister. Bye," she giggled happily.

I swallowed nervously. "Bye." I winced when my voice cracked.

As soon as I hung up, I hurriedly grabbed the lube and sprinted to the bathroom. I ran into the bathroom door.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head. I hadn't remembered shutting it, but I supposed it had done that on it's own in the past, so it was possible it happened the last time I left the room. I opened the door and hastily shoved the lube in a random cabinet, washed my hands, and charged to the kitchen. I chugged my earlier forgotten coffee in one minute, and put all my dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on.

I ran to the bathroom again, and halted when I was almost at the door. It was open this time.

I scowled because my door had cause me to waste even more time. Who did it think it was? "You sneaky dog!" I bellowed, and I jumped into the shower.

I showered thoroughly, but quickly. Apparently not quickly enough, though, because I'd taken about twenty minutes in there.

I got out, dried my body, and got out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. Then, I combed my hair, got dressed, and went back to the kitchen and pushed in the chair I'd used.

I sighed with relief that everything was in place just as I heard a soft knock at the door. _Just in time_.

I smoothed my shirt before opening the door. There she was. "Hey." I smiled down at her.

"Hey," she whispered. We both stared at each other for a minute. "Um..are you gonna let me in?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Oh! Uh, right, right. Come on in, Bella."

"Thanks." She blushed as she walked past me. She stopped suddenly and I stood beside her.

To the left, there was my kitchen. To the right, there was my living room. Behind the living room was my bathroom, and in front of it was my bed. To the left of my bathroom was a closet.

"Um…I don't mean to be rude or anything, Edward, but why do you have a blue towel in the middle of your bed?" she asked, cocking her head to the side to look up at me.

I tried to keep my expression calm. "I took a shower last night and didn't dry my hair, so since I was sick a few days ago, I put it around my head while I slept."

"But your hair's wet now."

"When I'm sick, recovering, or just getting over a cold, I always take two showers a day. It washes the germs away," I lied smoothly.

"Oh. Okay, then. Hey, what's that?" She scrunched her eyes and moved closer to the bed. "Edward…what's that white-ish clear-ish liquid stuff on the towel? That isn't…you know…is it?" she asked curiously, but she looked concerned. A crease appeared between her eyebrows as she frowned in concentration and confusion.

Oh, no. Think quick, think quick – aha! "My scalp gets really dry this time of year. It's cream."

"Edward, it's the beginning of fall."

"I know, it's a very rare condition, isn't it?" I internally cringed – if she ever found out the truth, she'd probably try and kick my ass for lying to her. I couldn't tell I'd just masturbated, though. That'd creep her out, right?

She looked unconvinced, but then she shrugged. "Oh well, I'm just going to let it go – it's not an important issue."

I suddenly realized I'd forgotten my deodorant. "Hold on, please."

"Sure."

I went into the bathroom and applied some deodorant to my underarms. I went back to her. "Ready?" I asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah. And hey, if that cream really works, I could use it in the winter." I looked at her and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Uh-oh. I didn't think she'd like to smear my cum all over her pretty head. "Um…it's specially made for men only." Well, it was sort of true. Sperm were only made for men.

"Darn. Sometimes my head gets itchy in the wintertime…oh, Gosh, did I really just admit that?" she asked herself, horrified.

I chuckled. She'd seen my cum without realizing it and I'd learned about her sometimes-dry scalp. What topics we've covered so far today. "It's okay, sweetheart. Don't worry about it."

She drove me to the theater and I paid for our tickets. She argued that she wanted to go Dutch, but I refused. I felt terribly guilty for lying to her, but I was afraid she'd hate me if she knew I'd masturbated. I felt…dirty somehow. But I didn't want to get blue balls. I mean, men have gotta get it out somehow, right? I just decided to get it out by masturbating. It was natural…

I sighed about twenty minutes into the movie and wrapped my right arm around her, still feeling guilt stricken. She snuggled into my side, her head nestled under my arm. _Thank goodness I'd remembered the deodorant._

I softly rubbed my hand up and down her arm, and pulled her more tightly into me. I needed her closer to me. I felt her head turn. I looked down and my eyes saw chocolate. "You have such beautiful eyes," I whispered tenderly, carefully tucking a stray strand of her luscious brown hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she replied softly. She leaned forward and my eyes widened in surprise.

She lightly pecked my lips and then pulled away about a centimeter, keeping her eyes closed. Was she waiting for me to…? I tightened my hold even more with my right arm, crushing her to me. I wrapped my left arm around her and leaned forward.

I frowned and looked down to see an arm rest for the theater chair in between us. I sighed, and she chastely pecked my cheek. I looked up and put my mouth on hers.

We kissed slowly at first and were very prudish. It was almost as if we were two little kids trying to kiss. Then, she put her hands in my hair and tugged, and that drove me wild.

I parted from her lips to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck, my breathing becoming ragged. I licked her neck and bit softly. She mewled quietly. This spurred me on even more. I sucked on her neck, getting a little rougher with her.

_Be gentle_, a better, more noble side of my mind said.

_Take her! Make her yours!_ I squeezed my eyes, though they were already shut. I wouldn't do that until she asked me to. I nibbled softly on her neck, finished sucking it.

I felt a hand push on my chest; I pulled away. Her hand went to her neck and her eyes widened. "You gave me a hickey," she whispered in an accusing, but awed tone.

"Sorry." I grinned, not feeling sorry at all. She'd told me that she liked hickeys, but that they were hard to cover up sometimes. I'd been relieved when she'd told me that – I loved giving a girl, well, Bella, and Bella only, a hickey because it was like I could mark her in some way without actually…_yeah._

I wouldn't take her virginity until she was ready. But my goodness, she was already making me really horny.

I'd just started kissing her again when something hit the top of my head. I turned around. It was some old bat clutching her big purse.

"Young man," she whispered, waving a finger back and forth at me, "this is a movie theater. Not a place for showing public display of affection. I suggest you stop right this instant before I call the manager at this establishment and have you and your female friend thrown out."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but forced myself not to – the owner of the theater was a client of mine. He was divorcing his wife. I doubted he would try to make me angry by kicking me out. It just wouldn't make any sense to do that. But suddenly, something told me that maybe we should just watch the movie, at the very least for the old lady's sake. I looked at Bella and she shrugged, turning to the screen in front of us.

We sat there for about another forty minutes or so. I honestly tried to pay attention to whatever was on the screen, but apparently I couldn't focus on that. I could, however, focus on the fact that Bella and I were sitting next to each other in a dark room, and that there seemed to be a flow of electricity passing between us. When I acknowledged the current, it seemed to become stronger. It made me feel weak.

I crossed my arms and held them against my chest, trying to see how long I could stand to not touch her. Bella gave up before me.

I saw her smirk out of the corner of my right eye, and then I felt a little foot lightly graze the side of my leg. My eyes widened in shock – I didn't think she'd dare to do something like that. She nudged her foot against mine and we began a sort of dance, only we didn't really move. Our knees knocked together occasionally, but we found a way to chuckle about it under our breath. I felt so happy – we were really beginning to bond right now. I twisted my leg around hers – she tried to escape my leg, but couldn't. It made me shake with quiet laughter, and I was pleased to feel her laughing right alongside me.

After we got a little bored with that, I decided to try and instigate some more affection time. I slowly uncrossed my arms and rested my right hand on her left knee. "Are you nervous?" I breathed. She shook her head minutely, keeping her eyes on the screen. I trailed my hand up to the middle of her thigh. I began to massage the inside. "How about now?" She bit her lip, but still shook her head.

"And now?" I asked as my hand stopped. It had almost reached her –

Something hit me over the head. "Ouch!" I whisper-yelled. I turned around. The old lady had hit me again with her purse. "You kids don't listen to your elders. I'm going to call the manager."

"Good luck," I muttered.

"Thank you," she said smugly. She left the room.

"Well," I turned to Bella, grinning devilishly, "now that we're alone…" I wrapped my arms around her, and she put her mouth on mine.

After kissing her for awhile, I realized something as the old lady came into the room with the manager.

I had a raging hard-on. _Again._

**Thank you for reading!**

**Did you like it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Em**

**PS – Reviews are better than Edward masturbating while thinking about you.**


	15. Unfortunately, it's an AN

**Erm…*sheepish smile and tiny wave*…hi.**

**First and foremost, ****PLEASE READ THIS BECAUSE IT EXPLAINS WHY I'VE BEEN GONE, HOW I'LL UPDATE, AND WHY****.**

**(I have put this AN on all my stories, so if you are following all of them, don't bother to check the others.)**

**All righty…. So I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I have good reasons:**

**1. I had to take a test that determined whether or not I would get to graduate high school (I passed!).**

**2. Sports.**

**3. I'm taking an online summer class for ACT prep (ugh!).**

**4. My poor thumbdrive broke. :'( We've been friends for many years, too.**

**5. Life.**

**6. I'm now what you would call the unpredictable or unreliable writer. One day, I'm on a roll and writing like crazy. The next, I'm like "Enh…". So basically, now I write in spurts. **

**I've been really upset/angry over my thumbdrive, as it contained all my future chapters that I had written and my story plots, poetry, and whatnot, but I really have no one to blame but myself for it. It was my fault that it broke. It was getting kind of old, though, and I should've had the sense to save my files to my laptop instead, considering the fact that no one else uses it.**

**I've sort of adjusted into this strange summer with an extra class, no thumbdrive, etc. etc., so now I'm planning on coming back to the FF world yet again.**

**I will update as follows:**

**1. I will finish writing Paparazzi.**

**2. I will finish writing either The Blood Slave or His Secretary, Love, and Obsession – not sure which one will be completed first.**

**Ok, lemme apologize because I'm updating this way, but it really is the best way to update. I shouldn't have taken on all these stories at once, I think it sort of drove me away from updating.**

**Why will Paparazzi be finished first? Well, I'll be wrapping that one up like a taco first because a) it's the easiest, least complex plot, and b) it's the shortest of my current stories.**

**I originally planned for The Blood Slave to have about 60 chapters with an epilogue. But unfortunately, I only remember the basic plot. So, what I'm trying to say is, there might not be 60 chapters. It'll be more or less, depending on what I come up with for the new plot. My best friend has been really encouraging throughout the whole thing, saying that it'll be ten times better than the original plot, or something like that. :D**

**As for His Secretary, Love, and Obsession… I've lost the original 'feel' for the story, and I was so caught up in the fun of updating my first-ever story, that I chucked my original plans for it. Now that I'm a more experienced FF writer, I'm missing my original plans for it. So at the moment, I'm not too enthusiastic about the story, but I will finish it because I can't stand it when people don't finish their stories and don't have the courtesy to delete it for whatever reason. It's annoying. If my feelings on the story continue, I might have to actually chuck it, re-arrange things to my liking, and then re-start it. That'll be my last option, though, so if you like the story just like it is, don't worry!**

**Why am I finishing up one story at a time? I'm doing that because it's less confusing, and I'll be able to finish stories more quickly in the long run. One Bella has this personality, that Edward acts that way…yeah.**

**Also, I'm kind of losing my interest in Twilight. I'm beginning to realize stuff about it that I didn't…3(?) years ago.**

**When I've finished up all my stories, I'll be starting on and then finishing Played by His Own Game. After that, I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing. I might write another one of my stories that I have under "Future Stories" in my profile, or I'll possibly do a small, on-the-side Carlisle/Bella fic. Or I could post one of my one shots! Oh wait…damn, no thumbdrive. Ugh, this is so frustrating. Oh well, forget I mentioned it because I'm going to have to re-write them all. Ugh…**

**At any rate – oh! By the way, I almost forgot to mention – I'm not sure when, but I'm going to post a Harry Potter fic written with my best friend. I'm not going to mention the plot or anything – it's top secret. ;)**

**WARNING****: I understand that you're all probably furious with me at the moment, but writing stories can be difficult. Writer's get writer's block, have other duties, and besides that, this is just fan fiction. So, I suppose I won't be too upset if I don't get any reviews for my next new chapter (I probably deserve it after leaving y'all hanging for so long, and then bringing your hopes up with this AN, thinking it was an actual chapter), but if I don't get any reviews at all after a few chappies, I'll just move on to the next story and delete that story, or delete all my current stories and start with Played by His Own Game, and plan on re-doing all my current stories.**

**If I have to delete and re-do ANY of my stories, I promise to make it much better than the original AND be at least five chapters ahead so you can get regular updates despite my writing irregularities. :) I pinky promise even (and all my friends know that I never go back on a pinky promise!).**

**Phew! That was a long AN (2 pages)! Well, at any rate, it's great to be back, and you should be expecting you're new update of Paparazzi within three days. If you don't get the next installment within four days, start bombarding me with PMs. M'k? Ok. :)**

**Mwa!**

**Emily**


End file.
